Collide
by jas190895
Summary: It is only when something terrible happens, that two people realise they are meant for one another. Set in season 12. Callie/Arizona/Sofia.
1. Chapter 1

**Arizona's point of view.**

For the first time in a while, I felt good. Richard and I were going out for another trivia night. You know it's amazing, to think I was actually scared of him a couple of years back and now he's probably my closest friend at the hospital. But life never seems to work out the way you planned it to. For example, no offence to Richard, but if my life planned out the way I intended it to be, then I wouldn't be going on any trivia nights at all. I'd be curled up with my wife and my daughter, all of us living under the one roof rather than being co-parents to Sofia. I love my daughter, but co-parenting is difficult. Even more so now that the once fragile friendship Callie and I shared seemed to be disintegrating. Since Penny came along she seems to be everywhere with Callie. She comes with Callie to bring Sofia over to mine, sometimes she'll come alone if Callie is at the hospital. She seems nice, but I can't help but be jealous over the fact she has my perfect life. It really doesn't help that Sofia adores Penny. In fact, it breaks my heart listening to my daughter chatter on about the things she does with Callie and Penny. I want to be happy for them all and I try to be. But jealousy's a green eyed monster and like I say to my kids, there's no reasoning with a monster.

Although I can't blame Callie for moving on, a lot of what I did was the reason why our marriage ended in the first place. First Lauren, which Callie even forgave me for but It still wasn't enough, I still had to make her hurt more, like she made me hurt when she took my leg. I was horrible, completely different to the person I am today. Only now I realise it, she's gone and probably never to return. But I'm trying not to think about it. Richard is helping me move on. It's been a couple of weeks and all I've got is a couple of drinks with a few girls but I remain hopeful. It's all I can be nowadays.

It was a good day at the hospital. In the midst of all the chaos and drama I actually received a bit of good news from Meredith who was filling me in on the gossip from having people round at her place last night. Callie and Penny had broken up. When Meredith told me, I really tried not to smile but she's observant, really observant. I start to replay our conversation in my head.

"You're happy about this" Meredith stated to me, as I struggled to hide the smile that was creeping over my face.

"No, I'm not" I shook my head, unable to look Meredith in the eye, in fear I might give everything away.

"I get it" she stares at me. "You still love her and you probably always will"

I give a small not in reply.

"Nothing will change now" I sigh. "Too long has passed, we barely speak nowadays"

"You have to fight Robbins, it sounds as though you are giving up" Meredith shook her head at me. "They've broken up, it's your chance"

"I don't think she wants me" I sigh again. "Besides I'm moving on. Richard and I are going to trivia later"

Meredith rolls her eyes in the same way she does every time I tell her I'm going to trivia with Richard.

"Have you even gotten a full date out of that yet?"

I shake my head. Meredith stares at me more.

"Is the reason that you're not receiving any interest or because you still want Callie back?" she asks.

I ponder this for a moment. Going back into the dating world was scary and something I thought I should do. I had received interest of some women, but none of them seemed like my type. Maybe Meredith was right. Not wanting to give her the satisfaction, I didn't reply to that. But our conversation was still fresh in my mind now. I wanted Callie back, I've known that for a while.

The doorbell rings and I presume its Richard. Or maybe it's Maggie. It won't be Callie considering Sof is with her tonight. I hear De Luca greet whoever it is at the door. I presume it now isn't Maggie. Normally things would have quietened down by now, with not nearly as much talking.

"Arizona" he calls up the stairs for me. I glance at my reflection in the mirror. I don't look half bad I smile to myself. I'm wearing a black dress and my hair is super wavy. I feel good. I feel really good. I apply a coat of red lipstick and make my way down the stairs. Richard and De Luca are in the hallway. They both smile up at me.

"How do I look?" I ask them both, parading my outfit to them.

"Hot" De Luca blurts out. I try not to laugh as Richard glares at him as though he's my father.

"You ready?" Richard asks me. I grab my coat and nod. Today has been a good day and nothing could change that.

Then I step into the car and something consumes me, I think it's fear. I look over to Richard wondering if it's too late to back out and go home.

We never made it to trivia night.

* * *

Disbelief and fear consume my mind as I stare at the bright flickering lights in front of me. They're hurting my eyes. I am vaguely aware of Richard yelling my name. I knew this was a bad idea. I feel as though I should be crying, but the shock of the accident inhibits my tears for the time being. It is only afterwards that I realise that I can't feel my body. I start to whimper.

"Arizona" Richard's voice is attempting to console me. I wonder why he doesn't appear to be as hurt and then I realise why. I dropped my purse and had to take my seatbelt off to retrieve it. I'm beginning to get flashbacks from when Callie and I were in the crash together, when I almost lost her and Sofia. I begin to cry harder, hoping now is not my time. Sofia can't lose a parent at this age. Life is cruel.

I'm aware of more voices around me and Richard is telling whoever it is what happened. I want to scream out and make myself heard but for some reason I can't. I can't move, I can't talk. All I can do is wait.

I start to think of Callie and Sofia. I wonder if Richard's called them. They're my family and Callie needs to know. But from what I can guess so far, Richard has only called 911. A paramedic makes their way to me.

"Dr Robbins" a familiar voice greets me and I'm now aware it's one of the paramedics from Grey Sloan. "Hang still, we're going to get you out"

I begin to shiver, suddenly aware of how cold it is tonight now that the car windows are shattered. Richard seems to be fine. My vision begins to focus and I can make out his figure. His face is cut but at least he's walking and able to talk. And I can bet he can feel his legs too.

"I…I can't feel anything" I stutter before my tears fall even harder. Suddenly it feels difficult to keep my eyes open any longer. The bright lights and the people around me begin to blur. I feel sleepy. People are shouting at me to stay awake, but I can't. I ignore them and everything goes black.

* * *

 **Callie's point of view.**

I'm happy. For the first time today I'm truly happy. Penny and I made up. She makes me happy, or at least, I think she makes me happy. Only time will tell if now out relationship is strong enough to last again.

It was silly why we broke up in the first place. I lost her to Meredith and I blamed her for it. I should have tried harder. God knows how hard it must have been for her to deal with Meredith and then come home to dealing with me. I got lonely pretty quick, I began to miss the company. So I'm happy, I'm happy we've made up now.

I've finished for the day and its soon time to pick Sofia up from Mer's place where she's been since after school. I was going to arrange a childminder, especially after Mer's accident, but she insisted. I suppose it's the type of woman she is, the one who doesn't let a traumatic injury affect her way of life. I can't help thinking of Arizona now, it was understandable the way she dealt with it at first and now she's grown. I don't see her much nowadays, but I think she's accepted her leg now and doesn't hold anyone responsible for the fact it was taken away. I realise that I should make the effort more with Arizona, after all she is Sofia's mom too. Maybe once we've both got the day off I'll arrange a day out, just the three of us. I think both Arizona and Sofia would like that.

My thoughts are interrupted by a lot of chaos coming through to the emergency room. Richard is right there too with a couple of nasty looking cuts over his face. I rush over to him straight away.

"What happened?" I question him. Hunt and Kepner have since joined my side, focusing on the patient who seems critical. I can't see who the patient is.

"There was a car accident" Richard tells me, glancing over my shoulder to get a look at the patient.

"We should get you see to" I tell him, trying to get him to go to one of the other beds. Hunt and Kepner seem as though they've got the other patient under control and I know I'll be paged if there are any broken bones or ortho surgeries.

"I'm fine" Richard snaps. "You should be focusing on Robbins"

I glance at him wondering what he means, before glancing round the room in search for my ex-wife. It dawns on me quickly as I recall Arizona telling me about the trivia nights she's been enjoying with Richard recently. I feel nauseous. I push past Hunt and Kepner to come face to face with my ex-wife. I gulp because I barely recognise her. Her beautiful face is swollen beyond belief and there's so many cuts. She's not awake and suddenly I'm very scared. I try to shake her.

"Arizona" I call out and receive no reply. My tone gets more urgent rapidly. "ARIZONA" I yell, the pain in my voice becoming apparent to everyone around me. Tears begin to fall from my eyes. This isn't happening, this can't be happening. I continue to scream at her, Hunt and April are shouting orders over my screams. Richard pulls me back and into his arms.

"I'm so sorry" he comforts me. I didn't expect this at all. I'm completely floored.

"What happened?" I ask. I already know it was a car accident, but I need answers.

"She dropped her purse" Richard began. "She took her seatbelt off"

I nod, trying to hold back the tears. I begin to have flashbacks from my car accident. I wonder if she did too, while she was still conscious. Richard clings onto me and I begin to realise how much he cares for her. And now I realise how much I still care for her. What will I tell Sofia?

"Torres" Hunt calls me over. "I need you to page someone for an ortho consult"

I stare at him as though he's crazy. Surely he knows I am the best? And definitely, what Arizona needs.

"I can do it" I stammer. I want to help, I need to do something and I definitely can't go home.

"You are her family" Hunt tells me. I shake my head.

"She's my ex-wife, we're not family" I tell him firmly because nowadays it truly feels like we're not family. Hunt glares at me.

"Fine" he stares at me as if he doesn't believe me. I suppose it's the shock that's plastered over my face. He steps aside whispering to April that Arizona needs surgery. April nods, she's good under pressure and I can see the pain in her own eyes too. I step away from them both, grasping Arizona's hand with mine. She's still unconscious and nothing happens although I know she'll probably be able to hear me. All thoughts of Penny have gone out of my head and all I can think about is how much I've been pushing her away and been focusing on myself. I grasp her hand tighter.

"Please be okay" I whisper to her, removing a piece of blonde hair from her eyes. "Please" I whisper. The heart monitor starts beeping and I step back so Hunt and April can do their jobs. It's not good. We're losing her.

"She needs surgery" Hunt shouts at April.

"OR 1 is ready" she confirms, as the pair of them wheel the bed. Hunt carries on telling April the different people she needs to page and she does so, so efficiently. I don't even feel like I can stand up properly. I follow Hunt and April down to the operating room where the people who have been paged begin to make their way there. Hunt turns to me.

"We'll page you if we need to" he gives me a small smile and it provides a little bit of comfort. "I'm so sorry Callie"

I nod at him, watching the team of doctors disappear with Arizona. I collapse onto the nearest chair I can find. This isn't happening. This can't be happening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this next chapter :)**

* * *

 **Callie's point of view.**

I've been waiting for hours now. There have been no updates nor have I been paged. I keep wondering whether or not to sit in the gallery but in my current state,I'm aware it isn't the best idea. Kepner comes out to update me. It was touch and go for a while but she's okay for now. They're closing her up tonight and going back in tomorrow. Her leg and arm are broken Kepner tells me, but not too badly for surgery. It will be easy enough to set and cast which I'm relieved at. Hunt was right, I couldn't perform surgery on Arizona.

I take out my phone once Kepner goes back into the OR. There's a lot of texts from Penny, wondering where I am and when I'll be home. Each new text is more frantic than the last but I don't have time for this right now. I delete the text messages she's sent me and call Meredith. It's late and the kids are probably in bed, but I hope she understands.

"Callie" Meredith greets me on the phone. "Did you get pulled into surgery?" she asks, knowing that there must be a reason why I haven't picked Sofia up.

"No" I say quietly, trying my hardest not to cry again. My voice sounds inaudible but Meredith still seems to hear.

"Is everything alright?" she asks me. I pause, not knowing how to answer. Meredith gets impatient. "Torres?" she questions, this time with more force in her voice.

"No" I reply, my voice shaking. I can't seem to say anything else right now. Silent tears begin to trickle down my cheeks. At one point, Arizona meant so much to me. Then we spent more time living our separate lives that I started not to think of her as much as I did.

"Callie, what's happened?" Meredith questions and I can hear that she's pottering around, probably trying to get stuff together to bring Sofia to where I am. "Are you at the hospital? Are you hurt? Is it Blake?" she fires off those questions, not giving me time to answer any of them.

"Arizona" I mumble.

"Oh god" Meredith utters back.

"She" I take a deep breath and dry my eyes. "She…was in a car accident" I tell Meredith, closing my eyes as I relay the story. "With Richard"

"Are they okay?" Meredith asks.

"Richard is fine. Arizona took her seatbelt off. She's in surgery but they're closing up soon and they have to go back in tomorrow"

"I'm coming in" Meredith tells me. "Do you want me to bring Sofia?" she asks. "Because if not Alex can watch them while I'm gone"

I ponder this for a moment. It's late and I'm upset and I know having Sofia close to me would make me feel better but she'll have questions, questions I don't think I'm strong enough to give the answers to. And I wouldn't want her to see Arizona in this way. I tell Meredith to keep her at home, the last thing I can handle is seeing Sofia's little-upset face. It would break my heart.

I end the call and wonder about texting Penny back. I can't help feeling annoyed at her persistence right now when I have more important things to worry about. But it's not her fault, she doesn't know. Sighing, I guess I should text her back before she comes here, and believe me, that is the last thing I want right now.

 **At the hospital. There's been an accident. Sof is staying at Mer's and I'll probably be here all night**

I don't tell her who the accident involves. I don't know why because she'll find out tomorrow anyway. But if she knew Arizona was involved she'd probably come tonight and try to comfort me. But that's not what I want right now. Any comfort I do get will be from people who know Arizona, not someone who pretends to know her. I put my phone in my pocket as her reply buzzes back, but I'm not interested in reading it. Instead, I look up as Richard comes to join me. He's been stitched up now and looks in better shape compared to before. He looks sad, I didn't know him and Arizona were such good friends after all.

"How's she doing?" he asks. I stare over at the door of the operating room.

"She was touch and go" I reveal as Richard gives a small gasp. "But she's fine, they're going back in tomorrow"

"I'm sorry Callie, I didn't see it coming" Richard tries to blame himself for the accident. I place my hand on his arm and look into his eyes.

"It's not your fault" I tell him because it isn't. He nods at me.

"She misses you" he reveals to me. It doesn't help, it makes me realise how much I've neglected her recently. But I can't be rude. Instead, I give him a small smile. "As a friend" he adds.

"I was too wrapped up in myself" I tell him, trying to hold back my own selfish tears from falling. "She might not even get to know that I'm sorry for that"

"Yes she will" Richard tells me firmly. "She's got the best doctors surrounding her and she's a fighter. Look at everything she's gone through"

"What if she's had enough Richard? I ask him. "There's only so much fight in a person"

"She's got a lot more" he reveals. I think he's hiding something from me but I'm too exhausted to question him. I continue to stare at the door until Meredith's voice interrupts me.

"Callie" she calls out with so much sympathy in her voice and immediately envelopes me in a hug. She pulls apart and looks at me. "How is she?"

"Nothing new" I tell her and she nods a little taking a seat next to me and Richard.

"How are you doing?" she directs to Richard.

"Oh me? I'm fine" he smiles at her as if to prove how fine he is. It satisfies her though and she directs her attention back to me. She begins to open her mouth, but the OR door opens and they begin to wheel her out. I rush until I'm standing right beside the bed.

"How is she?" I ask Maggie, who had to perform on her heart. She nods at me grimly. I can tell it's good news, but she's affected by the situation. We all are, I can see it on the faces of everyone standing around me. We all love her, we all want her to be okay.

"Torres, we'll need you to set the breaks once we get her settled" Hunt tells me.

"Will she wake up tonight?" I ask.

"I doubt it" Hunt replies. "With the level of sedation, plus the trauma of the accident. But you can set the breaks and then you can go home if you want.

"I'm not leaving" I tell him firmly. "She needs someone" I say to him and he nods.

"I thought as much" he tells me. "But for now I need you to prepare casts so you can set the bone" he looks at me. "Can you do that?" he questions, probably because there are still tears rolling down my eyes but I nod firmly and rush off to get what I need.

I run too quickly and end up pausing for relief. A smile overcomes my face because I realise she hasn't given up yet. Once she wakes up, she will know I'll never neglect her as a friend again. I don't know why I even did so in the first place. Maybe it was because I was starting a new relationship and I didn't want my friendship with my ex-wife to be an issue for Penny. Or maybe it was because I thought if I distanced myself away from Arizona, I'd be less likely to make comparisons between her and Penny. That wasn't fair to either of them. But, realising that someone can disappear out of your life completely scared me. I need to make more of an effort. And if that effort isn't for me or Arizona, then it's definitely for Sofia. I snap back into reality and rush back to Arizona's bedside. Edwards is checking her stats and April is collapsed on a chair nearby. It's only now, now that the surgery is over and done with that she cries.

"We nearly lost her" she tells me. "She nearly died in that room" she adds and I gulp.

"She's alive" I tell her. "Let's think of the positives here" I smile at her and set the bones. There's no cry of pain, just a loud crack, which sounds even louder when there's no background noise or screaming patient. "At least, her breaks aren't too bad"

"She'll need a wheelchair for six weeks" April tells me as if I'm not aware of the recovery time for broken limbs. I smile at her, knowing now isn't the time to be picky.

"You should go" I tell her because she looks exhausted and I know doing a surgery on someone you love is tough. She yawns and is too tired to fight my words so she shuffles off. I'm left with Arizona alone. I finish my job and then settle down on the seat that Kepner was just on. "Oh Arizona" I say softly to her, unsure if she'll be able to hear me yet with the amount of sedation she is under. I squeeze her limp hand tightly. "I need you to be okay and Sofia needs you to be okay so be okay, please" I tell her, squeezing her hand tighter by the second. Meredith and Richard come into the room. Daylight is beginning to come and we're all exhausted.

"Alex is going to drop Zola off at school then bring the rest here" she tells me. Sofia would normally go to school with Zola, but obviously, the circumstances have changed. She's a little bit older now than when Arizona was in the plane crash which means she'll understand it more that her mama is hurt and that, in turn, will make her hurt more. I know I'm going to have to put on my bravest face when Sof is brought in, just like I did when I brought her in to see Arizona after the plane crash. Things get worse a lot quicker when your baby realises that you're not okay.

"You know Sofia doesn't have to be brought in until Arizona wakes up" Richard tells me. I nod my head.

"She knows she's supposed to go to Arizona's tonight and it will be a lot worse if I tell her she's not going" I tell Richard.

"She's smart huh" he smiles.

"And stubborn" I laugh for the first time since Arizona was brought in.

"I think she gets that from both of you" he smiles. "I'll leave you to it, Catherine will be fussing if I'm not at home recovering and the police will be coming round to make a statement but I'll be back in later to check on her" he tells me before exiting.

"When's her next surgery?" Meredith asks.

"I don't know" I sigh. I'm still holding onto her hand tightly.

"She knows you care Cal" Meredith tells me. "Even if…"

"Don't" I whisper. " Don't"

"Okay" Meredith tells me. "Have you called her parents?"

My eyes widen because in all honesty it hadn't even occurred to me to call Barbara and Daniel. I shake my head at Meredith, wondering how the hell I'm going to tell them that Arizona was in yet another serious accident.

"Do you want me to do it?" Meredith adds.

"No" I shake my head. "It would be a lot better if it came from me" I tell her and she understands. I take out my mobile to see more texts from Penny which I just ignore. I think I still have Barbara's number and I'm relieved when I find out I do. The phone begins to dial and I'm nervous, especially when Barbara picks up.

"Callie?" she questions uncertainly as though I've called her by mistake. I've had no reason to call her since Arizona and I separated.

"Barbara" I reply, my voice more serious. "Arizona's been in a car accident" I tell her and she gasps. "She's had surgery" I tell her. "And she needs more" I add, as Barbara's sobs begin to drown out my voice.

"My poor baby" she whispers in between sobs. I hold the phone away from my ear for a second because it's too hard.

"I'm so sorry" I tell her.

"Are…are you with her now?" Barbara asks. I glance around to see Arizona's limp body in front of me, as though I'm confirming it with myself before I answer. "I am" I confirm. I can tell his relieves Barbara in some way, knowing her baby isn't alone. I tell Barbara she should try get over as quickly as she could because Arizona needs her family around her. Barbara asks me a question.

"Will you stay with her too?" Barbara asks. "You're her family too" she tells me, even though recent circumstances between me and Arizona meant we were barely even friends.

"Yes, of course, I will" I find my answer, knowing that it would be wrong to leave Arizona again but also finding that I didn't want to. Barbara sobs again and I know she'll be here as quickly as possible. When I end the call, I see that Meredith has left the room so I slump down into the chair and I wait, trying to prepare to be the strongest person I can be, when my beautiful little girl walks through the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! :) Hope you enjoy this next chapter x**

* * *

 **Callie's point of view.**

Normally seeing my daughters face would light my world up. But now, seeing her crumpled little face as she looks down on the bed Arizona is lay on only breaks my heart. Cuddling her proves to be quite comforting though. Suddenly she turns to face me.

"Will mama be okay?" she asks, her wide eyes full of hope and innocence. I wrap my arms around her a little tighter.

"Of course baby girl" I tell her. Truth is, I'm not sure myself but the parent in me knows I have to lie to protect Sofia. She lays back against my chest. I can sense a million questions are running through her mind but she stays quiet. I know this is too good to be true and I know more questions will soon follow.

"What happened to mama?" she asks, beginning to play with the ends of her hair like she does when she is nervous. She doesn't watch Arizona anymore, maybe the image frightens her.

"She was in a car accident with uncle Richard" I tell her. She nods at me, as if this answer is satisfactory enough.

"Are you and mama friends now?" she asks. This question takes me by surprise. I catch my daughters gaze.

"What do you mean Sof?" I ask her. She shrugs, breaking off eye contact. I use my finger to tilt her chin upwards so she looks at me again. "Sofia Robbin…" I add, this time my voice firmer.

"We don't see mama when it's just you and me mommy and mama and I don't see you either" she replies, with such sadness in her voice it almost breaks my heart into pieces.

"Oh Sof" I mumble into the top of her head.

"Why can't mama live with us like when I was a little baby?" She asks. I sigh. Sofia is only five but she's really smart.

"Because Penny lives with us" I tell her even though Penny doesn't officially live with us. "So there's no room for mama" I tell her, hoping this will be an end to this question.

"Penny can move into mama's house and mama can stay with us again" she states as if things would ever be that simple.

"I'm sorry baby girl.." I begin. Sofia crosses her arms.

"I don't like Penny" she grumbles, as if Penny is the sole reason as to why Arizona and I aren't living together. I suppose through her five-year-old eyes; it must seem that way to her. But it's not Penny's fault, I only have myself to blame. We tried to make It work and up until that last day it seemed like we were working. I thought I was happier by myself. For a while I was, then I met Penny and I thought I was still happy. Only now, nothing about this situation is making me happy.

I don't reply to Sofia's last comment as I don't want to argue in Penny's favour right now. The past night I've been beside Arizona has forced me to draw comparisons between the two of them, which isn't fair. I don't know if I was missing Penny or missing the feeling of being in a relationship.

Speaking of Penny, she enters the room. I'm guessing she's heard because she looks pretty upset that I didn't tell her about who the patient was. I stare at her, I don't have time for small talk.

"Hey" she says softly and I can tell because Sofia's here that she isn't going to pick a fight. "Hey Sof"

Sofia buries her head into my chest. I don't have the energy to tell Penny that aside from me and Arizona, she hates other people calling her Sof. Actually, I suppose she wouldn't care that much if she didn't view Penny as the sole reason as to why Arizona wasn't living with us anymore.

"Why didn't you tell me Calliope?" she questions. I clench my teeth together. I don't know why she started calling me Calliope. It was in the getting to know you stage, I told her my name was Calliope however only my parent's and ex-wife called me that. And ever since then, in certain situations, she would call me Calliope.

"I didn't know I was supposed to" I mumble, hoping she doesn't hear that but of course she does. She glances at me, as if she's trying to figure out my behaviour.

"Will you be coming home tonight?" she asks. Again I feel annoyed at her for referring to it as her home. I haven't invited her to move in.

"Probably not" I tell her. "Maybe you should stay at your place"

"I could stay and take care of Sof" she continues, completely ignoring my comment. I swear I can feel Sofia's body tense up in my arms. She still hasn't turned to face Penny yet.

"Arizona's parents are coming over" I say. "We should all be together"

She nods, even though she doesn't look too happy about the situation. I turn away from her and look at Arizona again. She quietly exits and Sofia finally stops cuddling into me. Her face is warm and clammy due to the amount of time Penny was in the room. She looks up at me.

"I want to stay with grandma and grandpa" she whimpers at me.

"We're all going to stay together" I promise her. "Grandma and Grandpa can stay in the other bedroom"

"No Penny, I want to sleep with mommy" she looks up at me. I stare at the door, which Penny just walked out of.

"That's right, just me and you" I tell her. This pleases her. A whole load of doctors emerges into the room. I have faith in every single one of them. I've been here all night and haven't had to page anyone which I presumed to be a good sign. They look hopeful. They hope her body is strong enough for the second surgery and then afterwards she'll wake up. However, then the real fun starts. Amelia tells me about her neurological function, how we'll have to see what she's like once she wakes up. We'll also have to see if she's able to mobilise. I know because of the break's she'll have to use a wheelchair for two months and if there's no reason to keep her in the hospital then she will be discharged.

"Callie, the OR is ready" Meredith tells me softly. I turn to Sofia.

"Sof mama has to go now but she'll come back later" I tell her. "All these people are going to fix mama" I tell her. She cheers up. I hold her over the bed so she can give Arizona a kiss.

"Bye mama" Sofia says as she kisses Arizona's forehead a dozen times. I carry Sofia on my hip as we watch Arizona be wheeled away. While Arizona is in surgery, I agreed to pick her parents up from the airport. I didn't want to go, however I can't expect them to find their own way here and they're in just as much pain as I am. I look at my watch. With the drive to the airport it is soon time to pick them up.

"We'll go get grandma and grandpa and bring them here Sof" I tell her. She nods. I know she'll be happy to see her grandparents and vice versa. However, I wish it was under different conditions. I place Sofia down on the floor and she reaches for my hand.

"Will mama be awake when we get back?" she asks.

"I don't think so baby, maybe by tonight" I say. Hopefully she will be awake by tonight, if the surgery goes well obviously. I lead my daughter out of that small room that I've been cooped up inside for so long. We need to get a move on otherwise we'll be late.

* * *

As soon as I see Barbara and Daniel, I feel my emotions beginning to rise again. They look so broken and I can't imagine how it feels for them after losing Tim and then nearly losing Arizona so many times. But they know that their girl is a fighter and hopefully they know that she will overcome this, like she's overcome so many other things in her life. It doesn't seem to matter that Arizona and I are divorced because as soon as Barbara sees me I get the biggest, warmest hug. She feels so comforting and safe.

"I'm so sorry" I whisper in her ear. She hugs me tighter. Daniel has Sofia in his arms. I can tell he's holding it together more than Barbara, although Arizona once told me her dad never showed his emotions, instead preferring to hide them as much as he could. Barbara pulls away from the hug and I can see the tears in her eyes.

"I'm glad you were there Callie" she tells me. "I'm glad she had someone". I nod in reply. I don't think there would ever be a situation where I wasn't there for Arizona.

"I feel so guilty" I tell her. "I haven't seen her much recently…"

"But you're here now and she'll be grateful for that" Barbara ensures me. She squeezes my hands gently before going over to join Daniel and Sofia. "Look at how big you're getting" she tells Sofia who gives her a big grin.

"Mommy says you're going to stay at our house" she beams in reply. I look over at them both.

"The offers there if you want it" I tell them. "I'll be going in to see her every day so I'll be able to take you guys in too"

Daniel nods at me.

"Thanks" he gives me a small smile. "That is really kind of you Callie" he adds and I know my offer has been accepted. Having Sofia there constantly means it won't be awkward having my ex-wife's parents around.

"So how's Penny?" Barbara asks me. Daniel shoots his wife a look as he carries Sofia on his hip. I bite my lip, having not known that Arizona had told her parents I'd moved on. I begin to wonder what she said about me and Penny.

"She's fine" I reply.

"Grandma I don't like Penny" Sofia calls out. "Because mommy says that's why mama can't come and live at our house"

"Sofia Robbin…" I use my firm voice with her again. Barbara laughs.

"Well" she drops her voice even though I can still hear her. "I don't think mama likes her that much either" she smiles at me and it confirms that when Arizona talked about Penny and I she was jealous. Part of me feels good, even though it's wrong, as having someone care to that extent for you. I can't dwell too much on it, not right now while Arizona is in surgery. Instead I focus on taking them all to the hospital. I have to take things one step at a time right now.

"We should get going back to the hospital" I mumble, ignoring Barbara's comment. I put their cases in the back of the car and put all things regarding relationship's to the back of my mind. Once we're all strapped in I begin the drive back to the hospital, feeling more nauseous the closer I get to the hospital. I want this whole nightmare to be over with, for Arizona to wake up and to be able to sit down and talk to her, something we haven't had since counselling, or at least not properly anyway. And now, given everything recently, I think we need to talk more than ever.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this next chapter :)

* * *

The second surgery was a success and it was almost like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders once Maggie told me the news. She'd suffered a lot and looking down on her unconscious body, you could see that she had suffered, with the amount of cuts and bruises marking her pretty face. I can't get as close to her now, not that Barbara and Daniel are here and now Penny is in the room having scrubbed in on my ex-wife's surgery. She keeps trying to catch my attention, I can see her trying her best to make me look at her without drawing attention from anyone else in the room, but I can't. Instead, I remain fixated on Arizona's figure.

"We won't know about her neurological function until she wakes up" Amelia reveals, more for the benefit of her parents. I know this stuff.

"Will she remember anything?" I ask, knowing that traumatic incidents can cause amnesia in some victims. Amelia fixates on me.

"I won't know until she wakes up" she bites her lip, almost apologetic that she doesn't have anything more to tell me.

They all leave the room, except for Penny who comes over to me. I feel her place her hand on my arm and I try not to flinch. Barbara raises her eyebrows at Daniel, but doesn't say anything out loud. Sofia is too busy with in her grandmother's arms to notice Penny. I turn to look at her, knowing I can't avoid her gaze forever.

"Calliope, can we talk?" she lowers her voice, but it makes no difference. Everyone in the room still hears it anyway. Daniel shoots his wife a keep out of everyone's business look. I sigh.

"Okay" I mumble. "Barbara…can you watch her?" I point at Sofia.

"Of course" she replies cheerfully. I slip out the room with Penny by my side.

"Are you okay?" Penny asks. Her face is full of concern and she doesn't seem angry that I've blown her off ever since this accident. I make eye contact with her.

"I will be" I shrug. "I'm sorry about blowing you off"

"It's understandable" she smiles at me. "Just take as much time as you need okay?"

I wish she wasn't being so nice to me right now; it almost feels suffocating. Penny rattles on about the hospital gossip I've been missing out on the past few days. It's nice to see she's been accepted by most of the hospital now, with the exception of Amelia who I don't think will ever overcome the fact that Penny was present at her brother's death. I have to admit, that news floored me too. It's not exactly the kind of news you neglect to tell someone who worked at the same hospital with Derek Shepherd.

Penny leaves our conversation because her pager sounds. I'm actually relieved at this because I need to get back to my little girl. Sofia is the most comforting thing to me right now and I love how brave she has been about the whole situation. She gets that from Arizona, the whole good man in a storm thing. Arizona would be so proud of our little girl right now. I make my way back into the room. Arizona won't be awake for a couple of hours until the anaesthetic wears off, so for now it's just a waiting game. A couple of more chairs have been moved into the room so we all have a place to sit. Barbara gives me another smile.

"Everything alright, Callie?" she asks, referring to the talk I had outside with Penny. I smile back.

"Just fine" I smile, holding out my arms for Sofia. I pick her up as though she's only a small baby and not my big five-year-old girl and cuddle her close to me.

"Mama's okay mommy" she beams at me once we've settled down onto a chair.

"I know, I told you everyone here is magic" I smile at her.

"Are you magic too mommy?" she asks. Sofia has been really into magic recently and last Christmas, Arizona brought her this great beginner magician's set which Sofia has been driving me crazy with. So, I told her that the hospital has magic workers who perform magic on their patients to make them heal quicker. Sofia loved the story.

"Me? Of course, I am" I laugh. "And so is mama" I smile. "Mama is especially magic" I tell Sofia.

"Woah" she turns to me, her eyes widened. "Why mommy?"

"Because" I pull her closer to me, telling her these stories provides some relief. "Mama fixes tiny little babies and they're a lot smaller than grown-ups. When you were a little baby mama fixed you" I smile.

"Why was I broken?" Sofia asks, her facial expression all confused.

"When you were inside mommy's belly we got hurt like mama. But everyone here fixed us like they fixed mama" I tell her. She seems content with this story. Richard comes into the room and face to face with Arizona's parents. I can tell he feels guilty after what happened to her, he was the driver.

"Mr and Mrs Robbins" he begins, coming to shake both their hands. "I'm so sorry" he glances down at Arizona and I feel really sorry for him. She was probably the closest person to him before the accident. "It came out of nowhere"

"It was an accident" her mom replies, smiling at Richard. "They happen" she sort of shrugs. "She's going to be okay" she beams, holding onto her daughter's hands.

"So I heard" Richard brightens up. "She's a fighter"

"After everything she's been through I couldn't see her give up now" her dad speaks up. I can tell he is proud of his daughter even now, she is the good man in a storm that he raised her to be. I clear my throat and everyone in the room looks at me.

"I'm going to take Sofia to Mer" I tell everyone, wanting to get Sofia out of the room that she's been cooped up inside all day. Besides it will do her good to be with other kids. "Sofia do you want to go and play with Zola?" I ask her. She nods excitedly. Meredith said she was waiting outside the hospital to take Sofia to her place so we made our way there. Sofia was ecstatic to see her auntie Meredith, as always. I smile as I hand her over.

"Thank you. I owe you one" I tell her.

"Don't be silly, we love having her. And I get what you mean. When it was Derek I didn't want the kids in that room anyway. How was the surgery?"

"Good" I smile at her. "She's about to wake up in a couple of hours" I sigh.

"Hey?" Meredith questions as Sofia gets strapped into the car and chatters away to Zola. "What was the sigh for?"

"I don't know" I bite my lip. "Arizona almost had to die to get me to notice her. She's the mother of my child" I trail off, too exasperated to add anything else.

"Callie, you had a lot on" Meredith tells me. "I'm sure she understands why you haven't been talking as much as what you used to"

"I'm not sure I understand" I tell Meredith. "I kid myself into thinking I'm happy with someone"

"Blake" Meredith states the obvious. I roll my eyes a little and carry on.

"Then I almost lose her and I begin to question everything" I sigh again.

"Losing someone you were close to does that" Meredith smiles. "So what are you saying here, Callie? You want her back or not?"

"I…I don't know" I tell her. "I'm in a relationship, I'm not that type of person who has these thoughts about another person"

"You're having them now" Meredith interrupts. I glare at her. "What?" she asks. "It's the truth, isn't it?"

"Hmm" I respond, not having the energy to give a full answer. "I think right now, there are more important issues" I tell her about what Amelia said about not knowing much about her neurological function until she woke up.

"Well, you remembered pretty quick" Meredith shrugs. "I can imagine that it's not going to be a walk in the park. Maybe instead of telling her your feelings, you should be there for her" she finishes. "I think she'll need that more than anything else right now"

"You're right" I nod as if I'm trying to pull myself together. "She needs me right now"

"And then, if the feelings are still there, then you can act on it" Meredith tells me. "Just don't jump the gun Cal, two years is a long time"

"I won't" I promise her, smiling and waving at the kids as Meredith steps foot into the car. "I'll pick her up later and hopefully, there will be an update" I smile, turning away from the car. I pace quickly back into the hospital, scared that I might have missed something. Barbara and Daniel are still in the room but Richard has gone. I smile as I enter the room.

"Are we picking Sof up later?" Barbara asks, scared that she's missing out on precious time with her granddaughter. I nod.

"Of course, she wouldn't want to stay at Mer's knowing you guys were in town" I smile.

"Penny…she seems nice" Barbara adds. I look at her for a moment.

"Thanks" I mutter, hoping she'll drop the conversation but if I know my ex mother-in-law then I know that she isn't about to drop it.

"She misses you Callie" she sighs, referring to her daughter. I don't need to be guilt-tripped, I already feel guilty enough.

"I know" I add.

"You know, at the end of your break" Barbara continues.

"Barbara…" Daniel interrupts, using the same warning tone that I use with Sofia. Barbara takes no notice and carries on.

"I'm just saying I thought it would work out. She made some mistakes and I know she regrets them" she adds, obviously referring to the Lauren situation which takes me by surprise. I never assumed that Arizona told her parents about her infidelity. "I was so disappointed when she told me, you didn't deserve that"

"Thanks" I mutter a little softer because Barbara bringing up the past is only making me more emotional. I'm glad Sofia isn't here right now, so I don't have to put on the strong act in front of her.

"She wanted a baby too" Barbara adds.

"She wanted the fellowship more" I add, my tone quite bitter. I instantly regret it and apologise to her parents.

"There could have been both" Barbara smiles sympathetically. "I guess I just have hope that one day you will work it out together" she trails off her smile turning into a sad smile. "Daniel, I'm hungry. Why don't we get some dinner?" she questions her husband who nods. "Callie, do you want to join us?" she asks as they reach the door.

"No, thanks" I stare at Arizona. "I think I'll stay here" I smile down at her. "I'll come find you if anything happens"

"Thanks, dear" Barbara smiles, walking away from the room and soon out of eyesight.

I sit on the closest seat to Arizona's bed for the first time since her parents came. They had more right to be closer to their daughter than what I did, considering Arizona and I barely interacted anymore. I squeezed her hand and talked to her.

"You need to be okay" I tell her squeezing her hand tighter. "You need to be the good man in a storm Arizona" I trail off, noticing her eyelids beginning to flutter. My heart begins to pace because I think she's about to wake up. "Arizona?" I question, my heart beating faster and faster. A muffled groan escapes from her mouth and I give a huge sigh of relief. I keep a hold of her hand, calling her name out until her eyelids open and she can see me. "Arizona" I smile. "You're okay"

I want to enjoy this moment for myself for a minute or so before I page anyone. Besides she seems fine and gives me the biggest smile she can manage so obviously she knows who I am. She opens her mouth to speak.

"Callie" her voice is hoarse and I give her the biggest smile. "Where's our baby?" she asks. My heart drops a little and my smile fades.

"What did you say?" I ask her to clarify herself.

"You were pregnant" she speaks slowly before her face begins to fall. "Where's our baby?" she repeats. "Was it the car crash?" she asks.

"Arizona what are you talking about?" I ask. "We have a 5-year-old daughter" I tell her. "Sofia, you remember Sofia?" I question. Arizona's face drains of colour and I realise something isn't right after all.

"Callie where's the baby?" she asks again, completely dismissing my comment about Sofia.

I begin to page Amelia who arrives pretty instantly. I decide not to go after Arizona's parents yet, in case this worries them.

"Amelia, she keeps asking about the baby" I shrug, my heart is pounding harder and harder. "I think she's asking about Sofia because she mentions that I was carrying the baby" I begin to panic.

"Arizona" Amelia calls out. Arizona smiles at Amelia.

"I've seen you before" she adds slowly. "You're Derek's sister aren't you?" she adds. I take a step back, hoping that soon I'll wake up from some crazy nightmare. Amelia doesn't respond.

"Arizona what is the last thing you remember" she instructs Arizona loud and clear. She turns to me and the look on her face – it doesn't look good. We both wait for Arizona.

"Callie and I, we were going on a weekend away before the baby came and to get away from Mark" she tells Amelia. "And then we got into a crash" she trails off. "But I remember coming to the hospital so I must have gone unconscious afterwards"

"That's the last thing you remember?" Amelia double checks.

"Yes…it is" Arizona replies.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

 **Callie's point of view.**

"Tequila" I snap at Joe as I take a seat at the bar.

"Long day?" he asks, pouring me a shot of tequila. I drink it quickly before responding.

"Something like that" I mumble. My face begins to screw up and I struggle to hold the tears back. Joe catches my gaze.

"Women troubles?" he asks, presumably thinking my reaction is to do with Penny who he has seen me with a lot the past couple of months.

"You have no idea" I mumble again before requesting another tequila. He shoots me a quick are you sure look, but none the less serves me the drink I ask for. "Arizona was in a car accident"

"Oh god" Joe looks at me, his mouth wide open. "Is she alright?" he asks.

"She's going to be alright" I respond. "Physically anyway" I add, hoping he doesn't hear but I guess my voice wasn't low enough. "She's lost five years of her memory" I tell him. "We don't know when…or if she's going to get it back"

Joe takes a step back and finds another shot glass. He pours us both a tequila. I guess he doesn't really know what to say to me. I down the tequila quickly as I replay the conversation I had with Amelia, right before I came to the bar…

" _She has retrograde amnesia" Amelia tells me once she's pulled me and her parents outside. Barbara and Daniel – they're devastated but Amelia warned us not to overwhelm her with too much information right now. "It happens sometimes in trauma when there's a nasty blow to the head"_

" _5 years though?" her mom questions, drying away her tears with a tissue. "She doesn't remember anything"_

" _Sometimes when retrograde amnesia occurs, it can either make the victim lose months of their memory or decades" Amelia breaks the news._

" _But she'll get her memory back, right?" her dad asks. Amelia hesitates and my breath hitches._

" _I don't have an answer for that yet" she breaks the news. Her parents look at each other with horror in her eyes._

" _But she doesn't remember her daughter" her mom sobs._

" _She remembers Sofia" I tell her, trying to provide some comfort to Barbara. "She remembers the baby anyway" I trail off, wondering how I'm supposed to break the news to a five-year-old girl that her mama doesn't recognise her._

" _What happens next then?" her dad asks._

" _We let her heal, we'll keep trying to improve her memory every day. Callie maybe it would help if you brought in some photo albums of Sofia to begin with"_

" _Okay" I mumble. "She doesn't remember losing her leg either" I come to terms with the idea that Arizona might detest me all over again. "What am I supposed to say to her?" I tell Amelia._

" _Nothing" Amelia tells me. "Baby steps Callie"_

" _I can't just say nothing to her" I stare at Amelia as if she's crazy. "She thinks we're still together, that we have a baby daughter, she thinks that Mark is still alive and Lexie is still alive and Derek is still alive, she thinks she has two legs, she doesn't know she was in a plane crash, she doesn't know that she lives with a new intern, she doesn't know that I moved on" I glare at her. "So no, I can't just sit there and say nothing to her" I trail off. "You know what, I can't be here" I begin to walk down the hallway as Arizona's parents call after me. I pick up the pace and rush over to the bar._

* * *

5 tequilas' down and suddenly the pain inside my chest begins to dull a little. The alcohol is helping a lot, even though I know it isn't going to do me any favours tomorrow. I can't go back to the hospital yet and I can't go to Meredith's to collect Sofia because she'll have all kinds of questions that I don't have answers to. So for now I'm stuck here, relaying to Joe about Arizona's diagnosis.

"You're going to have to be the one who tries to get her to remember" Joe tells me, handing me a glass of water that I definitely didn't ask for. "You went through it all with her and for now she's expecting you"

"So what should I start off with?" I respond bitterly. "The plane crash, the miscarriage, the divorce or my new girlfriend" I shrug.

"Fair point" Joe looks at me. "Why don't you go back to the hospital and start there? It won't do you any good running away from your problems, believe me I know" he smiles at me. "Go back Callie, I'm sure Arizona will want you by her side right now"

"Okay" I take a couple of sips of water and put my coat on. I'm not sure if it's the alcohol talking, but suddenly I feel like I can face Arizona again. I walk back to her room. Her parents are by her side, immediately standing up when I re-enter the room.

"Calliope" Arizona smiles warmly. Her parents give me a small smile and they leave us to talk in peace. I sit down beside her and she grabs my hand, entwining her fingers with mine. "You reek of tequila" she screws her nose up.

"I'm sorry" I apologise. "How are you feeling?"

"Erm" she shrugs, not providing me with an answer. "My parents are hiding something from me" she drops her voice. "Calliope, what are they hiding from me?"

I open my mouth to respond but no words come out. She grips my hand harder, her big blue eyes are glaring at me, waiting for my answer.

"Arizona, you have retrograde amnesia from the accident" I tell her softly. Her eyes widen.

"What.." she replies with a shocked look on her face. "But I can remember crashing, you took your belt off to get your phone…I remember everything until we got into the hospital" she shakes her head. "I remember".

"Arizona, that…that was five years ago" I reply. "You were in a car accident with Richard on your way to trivia night and when you woke up, you thought you were waking up from the accident we were in" I finish, holding onto her hand as she processes this new information.

"Trivia night with Richard?" she questions. "That's crazy, you know my issue with authority" she glances at me with confusion in her eyes. "

I go to respond but I can hear the door opening and Amelia walks in with Penny right behind her. I instantly drop Arizona's hand but I know by the look on her face that she already caught me out.

"Callie, can I talk to you for a moment?" Amelia pulls me outside, out of earshot. "What have you told her?"

"Nothing…much" I shrug. "She wants to know, so I figured the best way is to tell her chronologically" I add. Amelia narrows her eyebrows at me.

"Maybe leave the heavy stuff until she's a bit physically better" she gives me a heads up. "Like your divorce etc.."

"No worries" I reply, knowing that receiving a lot of shocking news at once can take its toll on the body. I can hear Penny sigh behind Amelia. Amelia excuses herself.

"So what, you're going to pretend to be married?" she laughs.

"What choice do I have?" I ask her. "You heard what Amelia said, didn't you"

"I think she is strong enough to handle it, I think Amelia doesn't want her to know because she hates me" she adds. I stare at her as though she's crazy.

"Not everything is about you" I snap bitterly. "She's lost five years, she doesn't know who her daughter is, she doesn't know that three people she was close to have died, including Derek Shepherd by the way" I add the last bit with a tone that's a lot harsher than previous. Penny looks up at me.

"I didn't know you blamed me too" she snaps back at me.

"I will deal with this situation in my own way, not yours" I tell her.

"I'm your girlfriend now and you want to pretend to be married to another woman?" she questions me.

"I'm sorry if I have more things to deal with at the moment than your feelings" I reply. "I have to get back" I turn around.

"Of course you do" Penny snaps. I debate whether or not to turn around and continue the fight but I can already hear her walking down the hallway. I don't know what it means for us, last time we had this sort of argument we broke things off, but there was never an official breaking off. Still, Penny goes to the back of my mind instantly as I head back into the room. I smile at Arizona.

"So what did they say?" she asks me, her blue eyes full of hope.

"They don't know how long your memory will be gone for" I reveal. She looks down so I squeeze her hand gently. "However, you know there's a high chance of spontaneous recovery" I brighten up. "And you can still make new memories" I smile, thinking of the amount of information Amelia unloaded onto us all earlier.

"Tell me about our baby Calliope" she mutters, looking up at me as though she's an infant and I'm about to tell her a story.

"Our daughter's name is Sofia" I smile. "She's five years old, her favourite colour is purple and she loves horses. She calls you mama and I'm mommy" I smile, taking out my phone from my pocket and going through some old photos of her. I decide to find the oldest ones from when she was a baby.

"Oh" Arizona gushes, placing her hand on her chest. "She's beautiful, she looks just like you" she smiles before tears trickle down her cheeks. "Why don't I remember her?" she sobs, taking my phone from my hands and letting her tears fall onto the phone screen. "What sort of mother doesn't remember that they have a five-year-old daughter?"

"Shhh" I let her head fall into my chest and I wrap my arms around her body. I'm so nervous about being this close to her again. It's been a while since I was close enough to smell the scent of her shampoo or felt her heart beating. It's warm and familiar and it feels safe. And suddenly I'm aware that I've been missing out on this for a long time. She hugs me tighter and I let her. "You are a great mom and Sofia loves you so much" I tell her.

"But I don't remember my daughter's first years" She replies, her voice muffled because her face is buried deep in my chest. I don't say anything, there's nothing more I want to say. Her parents come back into the room and I break off the embrace. Barbara glances at me, but I ignore it.

"I have a five-year-old daughter" Arizona tells her parents as though it is news to them too. Amelia is right, even giving Arizona the news that Sofia wasn't tiny like she thought was hard enough, never mind any other big news. I couldn't tell her any of it until she was better. But what was I supposed to do until then? Live a lie? My head feels so mashed up.

"Maybe tomorrow I'll bring her to see you" I approach the situation cautiously. "I don't want her getting upset"

"Please Callie" her eyes light up like a child's. "I really want to meet her"

I nod, not having anything else to say. I look at my watch. The alcohol is beginning to wear off and it's getting a lot harder. Besides, the kids will be asleep at Mer's place now so I can go to Mer's for a bit and keep Sofia there overnight. I really need to tell this all to a friend.

"I'm going to head to Mer's for a bit" I tell everyone in the room. "I'll see you guys back at home" I tell her parents. "And I'll see you tomorrow" I smile at Arizona, who gives me the biggest grin in response. I guess by the look on her parents face that they don't want to tell her anything big yet either so at least we're all on the same page. I call a cab to Mer's place, even though I feel like I've sobered up, I know there's no way I'd pass a breathalyser test, if I was stopped.

I ring the doorbell a couple of times, before she finally answers.

"Hey" she takes one glance at my worried face and ushers me inside. "What happened?" she makes me sit down.

"She has retrograde amnesia" I tell her. "She thinks she's just woken up after the car accident I was in"

"Jesus" Meredith mutters. "She doesn't remember anything?"

"Nothing" I reply grimly. "And because of how fragile her body is right now, none of us can tell her much" I glance at Meredith. "Especially all the bad stuff that's happened in the past five years"

"It's understandable I suppose" Meredith shrugs. "So she doesn't remember Sofia?"

"She remembers my pregnancy but she doesn't remember anything after that" I reveal. "It's such a mess, I don't know how I'm going to tell Sofia and Arizona kept saying she wants to meet her and it was so hard trying not to scream at her and tell her she already has"

"Been there done that with my mother" Meredith rolls her eyes. "At least she will form new memories" she tries to look on the bright side of things.

"And Amelia says she might have a spontaneous recovery, although it could take a while"

"So what are you going to do, until that time comes?" Meredith asks. I bit my lip. "Callie?" she questions.

"I can't just abandon her" I begin. "So what I pretend that everything is fine between us for a couple of months or so"

"And then what happens after?" Meredith asks. "She's either going to be pissed at you for keeping so much information or you're going to get all these crazy feelings and wonder if her car accident was some sort of fate to get you guys back together"

"Maybe it was" I respond slowly. "Maybe it was".


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this next chapter :)

* * *

Callie's point of view.

Despite my initial reluctance, I find myself holding onto Sofia's tiny hand as I lead her down the hallway towards Arizona's room. She can make new memories, but despite how many photos I've shown her of us and Sofia together, it doesn't seem to jog her memory at all. Amelia tells me to be patient, not to freak her out and I get it. I didn't want to bring Sofia in at all, but Arizona practically begged me to. She knew who Sofia was now after all.

"Is mama ok?" Sofia asks me, gazing at me with her big brown eyes.

"She has a funny head" I tell her.

"Does it look funny?" Sofia asks, a look of alarm spreading across her face.

"Inside her head" I tell her. "She thinks that she still lives with me and you so we're going to pretend because it makes her feel better, can you do that?" I ask.

"Is mama coming to stay with us then?" Sofia asks. I can tell she is full of hope.

"We'll see baby girl" I smile. After all Arizona will probably be discharged in a couple of days or so and left to recover at home. And there's no way she can go back to her apartment with Deluca if she has no idea who he is. "Mama hurt her head bad so there's a lot of stuff she doesn't remember…like Penny and going to live with Uncle Deluca but we've gotta wait to tell her that okay?" I glance at my daughter, hoping she'll get the hint.

"Okay mama" Sofia smiles brightly as we reach the door. I can see Arizona talking with her parents. It's almost like she senses me there because she immediately turns my way and her eyes fixate on Sofia. She's shocked, I can tell, but for Sofia's sake she's doing her best not to show it. I squeeze Sof's hand and take her in the room.

"Mama" Sofia beamed.

"Hi Sofia" Arizona beams. Her smile quickly fades and I start to think this wasn't a good idea after all. Suddenly Arizona stretches her arms out for Sofia. Reluctantly, I pick Sof up and settle her beside Arizona because she's far too weak to physically hold a five-year-old child right now.

"I missed you mama" Sofia comments, completely oblivious to the dismay in Arizona's eyes that she can't recognise her own baby. I tried to warn Arizona that bringing Sofia wouldn't jog any memories but she was still the same stubborn Arizona that she was before the accident so of course she didn't take no for an answer.

"I missed you too" Arizona replied, lightly kissing the top of Sofia's head. I can see she's trying to hold back tears and her mom steps in to squeeze her hand.

"Sofia why don't I give mama the pictures you've been drawing with Zola…".

"Zola? Who's Zola?" Arizona turns to me and questions me. I cover my mouth with my hand, so much stuff has happened in the past five years, of course it was going to impossibly not to slip up ever.

"Erm Zola is Derek and Meredith's adopted daughter" I start.

"I had no idea" she replies, an irritated look appearing across her face.

"They had Zola, Bailey and now a third baby Ellis" I smile at her. "We used to babysit for them"

"Used to? We don't anymore?" Arizona asks. I freeze for a second, the only reason we don't babysit anymore is because we split up and I took the kids whenever Meredith needed.

"Well, we haven't in a while" I smile, trying to cover things up. "Maybe once you're better we'll have the kids over again".

I can see Barbara trying to catch my attention and I ignore her. I know she's worried for Arizona and her daughter being hurt again. But I wouldn't be sat in this room right now if I didn't think it was the right decision. Besides, as of tonight, I would no longer be in a relationship. Penny may have frustrated me recently but I needed to be there for Arizona and nothing was going to stop that. Besides the past couple of days, I'd barely seen Penny and for some reason, I found that I didn't really miss her being around. She was nice enough, just not the right person for me.

"So Sofia can I see your pictures?" Arizona asks, dropping the subject of Meredith and Derek's children. I have no idea how she's going to take the much bigger stuff that's happened to her the past five years. Although Amelia seems to be pleased about keeping Arizona in the dark for now, there was no point risking her health. And even if she had a spontaneous recovery in the next few days, it wouldn't involve relearning and reliving the different memories. I dig into my bag and pull out a couple of pieces of crumpled paper, one with a flower on it and a scribble of Sofia's name and another is a picture of a house.

"They are beautiful" Arizona compliments and Sofia grins back at her. "Is that our house?" she asks. I hold my breath, hoping Sofia can remember what we talked about. She catches my eye for a split second before she responds.

"Yes mama" she says. I exhale with relief.

"Sofia, why don't grandpa and I take you to the canteen for some ice-cream and we can get mama some too" Barbara asks, presumably to give Arizona a break because right now she's looking a little overwhelmed. The three of them leave the room and instinctively I go over and sit beside Arizona.

"It was too much" I mumble, almost apologetic for how she's feeling.

"I thought…" she trails off but I knew exactly what she was going to say anyway. She thought seeing Sofia would spark something in her, instead of leaving her more frustrated than before. Still, even now she's trying not to let it get her down and smiles at me. "She's beautiful Callie" she grins. "She looks just like you"

"She's got your stubborn personality" I laugh. "Trying to get her changed for school is somewhat a nightmare"

"A little diva ey?" Arizona's eyes gleam. "Callie how long am I going to be like this"

"You know the facts Arizona" I smile sympathetically, reminding her gently that she's still a surgeon.

"I know" Arizona's smile fades. "Maybe I'll be one of the lucky ones" she adds.

I'm about to open my mouth and make some comment how after everything that's happened in the past five years she is more than a lucky one but I stop myself.

"Maybe you will" I reply instead. I'm still wary of how to act around her and I hope that as time goes by it will get easier. Right now, we haven't spent this much time together in two years and obviously it's hard going from one extreme to the other. Still, when she smiles, it still has this incredible ability to warm my whole body up, even now after everything that's happened to us.

"I want to go home Callie" she replies.

"You will soon" I tell her, panicking because I realise how much stuff I've got to do in order to make it seem like Arizona actually lives at my place. For instance, what is left of Penny's stuff has to be removed and then I'll have to get all her stuff from Deluca's too.

"Amelia says if all goes to plan I'll be released in a few days" Arizona smiles. "All I have to do is recover at home" she trails off. "I can't exactly take up a bed with a two broken bones and an amputation" she sighs. I can tell she's desperate to know more about her amputation but something holds her back, which I am more than glad about. I guess she will be going through the same emotions than when she first lost her leg, although in fairness she seems to be coping a lot better now. I feel a glimmer of hope, maybe deep down she knows something that prevents her from questioning me about the leg.

"It'll be good to have you at home" I reply, knowing things are bound to be a lot different at home than in a hospital setting. I need to pull myself together, but luckily everyone else comes back into the room. I step away from the bed, knowing I have to break up with Penny now before my world is consumed by Arizona.

"I'll be back soon" I smile, glancing over at Barbara and Daniel who give me a thin smile in response. After Penny, I presume they will want to talk too and I have to figure out what I'm going to say if I'm going to convince them that this is a good idea. I make my exit from the room and pace down the hallway. I bump into Amelia first.

"So I'm thinking of letting Arizona move in until she gets her memory back and recovers from her injuries" I tell her. Amelia nods.

"Does Penny know?" she asks. I can tell she's not particularly bothered whether Penny knows or not and I know Amelia is unlikely to ever accept Penny because of what happened to Derek.

"We're breaking up" I tell her. "You'll be glad to know"

"I'm not going to lie to you Callie" she responds.

"Things just haven't been feeling right and now I have to take care of Arizona which would only cause more problems in a relationship I'm not particularly needing at the moment. So it's the right thing to do…right?" I question.

"You seem so certain of it, so maybe it is" Amelia replies. "I'm hardly going to be biased when it comes to Penny" she gives an awkward laugh. "But as Arizona's doctor, she needs you right now. And I'm glad you realised it before I had to force you into it" she smiles. "Just take things slowly with her and in an order too. I mean it won't give her the memory back but she'll have a timeline at least"

"I already slipped up" I admit, referring to Meredith and Derek's kids. Amelia's eyes fixate on me. "But nothing too serious, I mentioned Zola and she had questions so I couldn't not tell her that Meredith and Derek have kids"

"But she doesn't know anything too traumatic?" Amelia asks.

"No" I trail off. "There's a lot of stuff to get through" I widen my eyes.

"Well she's lucky she has you" Amelia tells me. "So why are you out here and not in there?"

"I have to find Penny now. If I don't do it now I'll be so consumed with Arizona once she's released and it's not fair on either of them"

"Understandable" Amelia nods. "I think I saw her in the canteen about five minutes ago" she recalls.

I thank Amelia and continue on my walk to the canteen. Amelia was right, she was in there eating lunch with Wilson and Edwards. She looks happy, given the amount of fighting we've done recently. Maybe she knows it's for the best too. I make my way over to the table.

"Penny, can I talk to you for a moment?" I ask. "In private" I lower my voice.

"I'm eating Callie, can't it wait?" she responds, not even having the decency to look at me. I begin to get irritated.

"No, it can't" I snap. Finally she turns around to look at me and excuses herself from the table. She doesn't speak to me as we head into the on-call room for some privacy.

"So how's your wife" Penny asks, almost spitting the last part of her sentence out.

"You're a surgeon, surely you know Amelia's suggestion is the right thing and not just a ploy to get you out of my life" I respond.

"It's not just Amelia, Callie I see the way you look at her whenever you see her. Your eyes light up and you look at her as though she's the only woman in the room. I understand she's the mother of your child and you guys went through a lot together but there's still something there" she trails off. "I get it" she says quieter. "She is your one"

"I just…don't think we were meant for each other" I tell her gently, seeing how affected she is by this situation. "All we do is"

"Fight" she finishes the sentence for me. "All we've done since I transferred here is fight" she laughs, even though I can tell she's hurt. "Do you have feelings for her?" she asks me.

"I…I think so" I admit. "I'm so sorry" I tell her. She puts up a hand to dismiss me.

"I'm okay" she laughs. "I think I accepted it a long time ago anyway" she smiles. "I should go, I'm scrubbing in with Amelia soon and I really shouldn't be late" she excuses herself. I find myself calmer once she's left the room and glad that the situation didn't result in tears or tantrums. I think we both knew we weren't right for each other and that it truly was a mutual break-up. I leave the on-call room and walk back to Arizona's hospital room, feeling like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

 **Callie's point of view.**

"What is this to you Callie?" Barbara asks. It's the day Arizona is due to be released and she still hasn't got her memory back. She's not a surgical case anymore so she can heal at home. Naturally, I'd pitched the offer for her to stay at my place. When we went to collect her stuff from her new place, Barbara began to ask questions.

"I want to take care of her, is that such a bad thing?" I ask, packing some of the clothes which I know are her favourite and comfiest things to wear. I stop by the picture on her bedside table. It's an old picture of me, Arizona and Sofia when Sofia and I got discharged from the hospital after the car accident. I smile, remembering how happy we were back then. I pack the photograph in the case as well.

"It will be when her memory comes back and she begins to question why her ex-wife is pretending to be her wife again. What does Penny think of this?"

"I don't know; we broke up" I mumble.

"Was that because of Arizona?" Barbara asks me. I can't deny that the whole accident played a part, but something about Penny just didn't quite click.

"We weren't right for each other" I tell Barbara. "I'm not up to anything, I just want to take care of her the best way I know how to. Surely you want that too?" I ask, closing the suitcase. Barbara takes a seat on the edge of the bed.

"More than ever" she smiles sadly at me. "She's my only living child Callie, you're divorce almost broke her"

I bite my lip; the same way I do when anyone brings up the subject. The divorce nearly ripped my insides out, even though it was my idea.

"It almost broke me too" I admit.

"Then why" Barbara sighs. "Why didn't you try to work things out?" she stares up at me and I realise a lot more people were hurt by the divorce than just me, Arizona and Sofia. I sit down next to Barbara.

"We went through so much together, I thought I'd lost my fight" I shake my head. "I thought a baby would somehow fix our broken relationship and I couldn't see past Arizona wanting to try something new"

"The baby could have waited a year" Barbara adds softly. "And it's never a good idea to have a baby to keep a family together" she finishes. I know she's right, I just couldn't see how wrong I was at the time.

"Thanks" I smile, just as Daniel beeps the horn. "We better get back to my place before we go to the hospital" I smile. Barbara and Daniel were only staying one more night at my place before they returned home. I know Barbara was hinting at taking Arizona with them, but that would have created a whole load of questions that Amelia really didn't want me to answer. Arizona could remember everything up to that point. She could remember surgical procedures, leaving and returning for Africa, the shooting, the car crash. Unfortunately, now she couldn't remember her time practising being a fetal surgeon before coming qualified, but I already know they wouldn't allow her to work in the hospital until her memory came back, especially if people were travelling especially for a fetal surgeon. She'd be off work for a good few weeks anyway while her bones healed. I was a little bit worried about her hand, but nothing permanent seems to be present. Only time would tell though. Daniel beeps again.

"Oh he gets so impatient just waiting out in the car" Barbara tuts, grabbing some of Arizona's stuff. I grab the other bits and walk down stairs with her. I'm starting to feel sick, knowing that Arizona is going to be living with me once again. Knowing that I'm hiding a huge proportion of her life from her too, doesn't exactly help. I try to shrug it off as we step outside Arizona's place. Daniel is stood outside the car, his fingers impatiently drumming on the roof of the car.

"I was beginning to think you'd packed the entire house" he made some attempt at a joke but it still sounded gruff. Barbara and I smiled at one another.

"Just a little heart to heart dear, isn't that right Callie?" she turns to me and I nod. All of Arizona's stuff is placed in the trunk of the car. I'm grateful for her parents being here actually, moving Arizona's stuff by myself would have been a nightmare. Mer is taking care of Sofia until we're all settled in, so childcare wasn't a problem. I begin the drive over to my place, my new place since the divorce. Arizona's been inside it quite a few times so I wonder if anything will feel familiar to her. In saying that, she still hasn't remembered anything about Sofia, so I can't get my hopes up. The house is full of photos of the three of us because I'd dug out some old photos a few days ago. They were up at the beginning when I was single and had just moved in, but I took them down once I began dating. They look nice up again, each photo is filled with a memory. Barbara catches me staring and after sending Daniel upstairs with a box of Arizona's stuff, she begins to talk again.

"You were both so happy" she commented, looking up at some of our photos with Sofia. "Is there any part of you that wants that again?" she asks, almost as though she's reading my mind.

"I've missed her" I gulp. "But right now I have to focus on being there for her" I tell Barbara. She nods proudly as if my answer was what she wanted to hear.

"I'm glad that you are putting her first right now Callie" she smiles. "Even if I wasn't on board with her staying her again"

"I wouldn't hurt her" I rush to interrupt Barbara.

"I know" Barbara nods. "We better get a move on eh?" she asks me, glancing at the clock. "We should get Arizona settled at home sooner rather than later"

My heart lifts a little when she refers to my place as Arizona's home. Maybe Barbara knows that we have what it takes to survive this time. We've already battled through so much together and saw each other at our very worst. I begin to unpack some of Arizona's stuff, already counting down the minutes until I can go and see her and finally bring her home.

* * *

 **Arizona's point of view.**

Sitting around in a hospital sure is boring. And yet for some reason the time seems to go by so quickly. Callie is off with my parents to clean the house for me this afternoon, but I know Callie and our place was always spotless. Then I remember the key word: was. The truth is, I don't know much about myself anymore. Callie and all these other doctors, some who I recognise, some who I have no clue about, they keep telling me that I've lost five years of my life. I haven't seen Derek Shepherd yet and surely this is a neuro case after all.

But Derek soon goes to the back of my mind because my thoughts are consumed by my guilt of not recognising my own baby. She's beautiful, she looks a lot like Callie and that is undeniable. She seems to adore me, so maybe that means I'm a good mother. This relieves me somewhat. I never wanted kids and when Callie told me she was pregnant, I just wanted to be with her so much, despite the fact she slept with Mark. Which reminds me that I haven't seen Mark yet either. Considering he's a plastic surgeon and the fact that we don't see eye to eye on a lot of things, I hadn't expected to either. I make a promise to myself that things will be different now between us. Maybe they already are. Maybe the three of us raise Sofia together, equally. I honestly don't know. I overhead my doctor telling Callie to tell me what happened in chronological order. I don't think I was supposed to hear, but I can't help feeling very anxious as well as a little excited to hear my stories of the past five years. The doctor told Callie that it wouldn't bring the memories back. I don't think I was supposed to hear that either.

I'm currently waiting in the hospital bed, waiting for Callie to come and pick me up and take me home. Things seem very strange between us and obviously I can't figure out why. Maybe I did something to her before the accident. I can't answer questions, anything I ask would probably be avoided or completely glossed over anyway.

I'm far too scared to ask about why my leg was amputated. Callie brought in a new prosthetic the other day. She even slipped up that it was my new prosthetic, so I know that whatever I've got it for, it definitely wasn't recent. I can't decide how I feel about the leg, whether I'm upset or I'm angry that I have no recollection of all the major events in my life. I don't remember my baby and I don't remember having one of my limbs amputated. If I can't remember the big details, then what hope is there for the little details?

I wait for the time to pass, trying not to dwell on whatever happened to me too much. I can feel it affecting my body and I know there is nothing worse than stressing yourself out, even if you don't know why you're stressed out. I have faith in Callie that she'll tell me all that I need to know and then one day soon my memory will come back and Callie and I can move forward as a family, both being the greatest mothers we can be to our beautiful daughter.

Finally, my parents and Callie come through the door. My discharge papers have been signed and I am free to go home. I'm so excited to get out of the hospital bed that time seems to blur. I feel disappointed when we pull up to the house, a house I do not recognise.

"Callie this isn't where we live" I laugh, turning to face her. She isn't smiling back.

"We moved after Sofia was born" she tells me. "The apartment was a little too cramped"

I nod, accepting Callie's story to be the truth. I remember the apartment we shared well and it was cramped, especially for raising a baby. I take a look at the house on the outside.

"It's big" I observe. "Looks like we could have a whole football team of kids living under that roof"

"Maybe one day" Callie smiles back. Maybe I shouldn't feel so weird about coming home. All those doubts I had about Callie seem to have vanished. She seems genuinely happy and maybe I should be too. I step out of the car whilst Callie brings the wheelchair round so she can wheel me into the house. I place my hand on her hand as she wheels me up the driveway.

"I love you, Calliope" I tell her, squeezing her hand gently. I wait for her response, knowing that any hesitation or reluctance will confirm my suspicions.

"I love you too" she replies without hesitating. I smile, already feeling my concerns about Calliope floating away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

 **Arizona's point of view.**

We sat down at dinner that night with my parents. Callie cooked, she always did an amazing job of cooking from what I could remember. Sofia chooses to sit beside me, I'm her mama and Callie's her mommy judging by how she refers to us differently. I'm so in love with her. I can't seem to stop looking at her and smiling because I'm so transfixed by the fact that I have this wonderful five-year-old daughter who worships the ground I walk on. I was worried throughout Callie's pregnancy that I would resent the baby, not because I didn't want kids but because I didn't want a kid with Mark Sloan. I feel terrible now looking down on Sofia's, that I thought I would resent her even for a second. She may be Mark's child but she's mine too and she loves me. Maybe it means I'm a good mother, it was something I doubted I would be after all.

Speaking of Mark, Callie hasn't referred to him nor has he been over at any point. Maybe things eased off. After all he was extremely overbearing when Callie was pregnant. I want to ask Callie but every time I have a question she seems a little dismissive, telling me over and over again that Amelia suggested I hear everything in order. How much stuff happened in these past five years, that I have a girlfriend who refuses to answer questions about pretty much anything?

I stare down at the dinner in front of me. I'm not feeling particularly hungry. I feel like a stranger in a house that's supposed to be my own. Callie and my parents are talking to each other, but every exchange between them feels forced, almost as if it's for my benefit. The only honest person in the room is Sofia.

"Mama I don't like carrots" she screws her nose up at the plate of carrots which she's toying around with.

"Carrots are good for you sweetie" I tell her. "Don't you want to see in the dark?" I ask, thinking of the lie my parents once told me to get me to eat my carrots.

"No, I'll just find a light" Sofia replies. My five-year-old has just outsmarted me. Callie bursts into laughter opposite Sofia.

"She's got an answer for everything" she reveals. "Sof, eat your carrots" she orders.

Sofia pulls a face, but none-the-less obeys Callie's orders. I wonder if we took on the parenting roles we talked about through Callie's parents. Callie, the hot-headed fiery Latina would be the strict parent and I'd be the more laid back parent. I feel as though this is the case.

"I wonder where she gets that from?" I ask, grinning at Callie.

"I have no idea" Callie lies, but I can see the gleam in her eye. I begin to feel a little happier, after all even if a lot of bad stuff has happened, I still have Callie and Sofia. And my parents too. I can definitely survive with that. I finish the rest of my dinner.

"Are you still the better cook?" I ask. I wasn't the worst in the world in the kitchen, but some of the dishes Callie made were out of this world.

"I'm unsure" she smiles. "You improved a lot after Sofia was born" she smiles. I wonder why I decided to improve my cooking skills after becoming a new mom. Surely that's a question Callie can answer. I decide to play it cool.

"Really? Why then?" I ask, pretending as if I don't care if she answers my question or not. I can see her flash my mom a quick glance, but I can tell she's finally going to answer one of the many many questions I have floating around inside my mind.

"It was something you and Mark decided to learn together. You guys really got into it" she laughs, presumably reminiscing about that particular time. I can't believe that in the end Mark and I seemed to become friends, or at least friendly enough to engage in cooking activities together. I suppose we had to really, for Callie and Sofia's sake. I think Callie can see that I'm overthinking what she's saying to me so she decides to change the conversation. "I should get Sofia in the bath" she tries to excuse herself but suddenly my little girl clings onto me.

"No bath" she shakes her head. "Mama I'm clean" she protests. Callie prises her off me, confirming my previous suspicions about her being the stricter parent. "Mama do it" she protests at the, her face screwed up. My heart pangs.

"Callie, I don't mind" I add softly. "I'm sure I can bath our daughter"

Callie looks at me as though she's trying to suss me out. Sofia is still asking for me to bathe her.

"How about mama and I do it together?" Callie suggests to Sofia, who seems happy enough with this arrangement. Callie tells Sofia to run along and run the bath and she wheels me.

"Daniel and I will clean up" My mom ensures us, dismissing Callie's protests that they just sit down and relax. I feel for her hand again because it calms me down. She wheels me in the direction of the bathroom. This place seems so much bigger than our last place together. I notice it's all on one level too, which again causes me to look down at the prosthetic that replaces my leg. I'm too scared to question Callie about that one.

When we arrive in the bathroom, Sofia is just about to pour nearly a whole bottle of bubble bath into the running water when Callie stops her and gives her just a little bit to put in. She pouts at Callie.

"Sofia seems to think one whole bottle of bubble bath is just for one single bath" Callie informs me rolling her eyes. Our little girl crosses her arms together.

"Bubbly bath" she grins, looking down at the bubbles in the water and frowning as though it's not up to her expectations. One look at Callie tells her to keep quiet. Callie takes off her clothes and places her in the bath. I watch from afar. I couldn't have bathed Sofia by myself, I feel so restricted right now.

I watch Callie interact with our baby girl and there's so much love there it makes my heart swell with pride. Callie takes on the role of Sofia's rubber duckies and proceeds to sing to Sofia as though the rubber duckies are singing. I don't think I can ever get tired of hearing Callie's singing voice. Hearing it again puts the biggest grin on my face.

"What?" Callie interrupts me. I can see a grin forming on her own face.

"I don't think I will ever get tired of your voice" I smile as she returns to washing Sofia's hair.

The bath time process is quick and I can tell it has to be otherwise Sofia begins to throw the same typical tantrum any five-year old does. Callie wraps her up in a towel and tells her to go and put some pyjamas on. She begins to wheel me in the direction of Sofia's bedroom. I almost feel like I should have asked for a tour, although there's really only the room I share with Callie to see now.

Sofia's room looks fit for a princess, all pink and sparkly and I can tell she's definitely more of a girly girl like Callie. She's wearing a cute set of pink pyjamas and Callie quickly dries her hair with the hairdryer, which causes a minor tantrum and some crocodile tears before settling her into bed.

"Mama story" she orders me. I glance around to try and find her bookshelf. I look up at Callie, hoping she'll go over and grab a book for me to read to Sofia. She gets the hint anyway, and brings me over a book about some Disney princesses, muttering something about it being Sofia's favourite.

"I'm going to go see your parents, if you want me to wheel you back then…"

"I'm sure I can handle it" I reassure her. Callie nods at me and exits the room so I open the book and clear my throat, ready to tell Sofia her bedtime story.

"There were once two princesses, named Elsa and Anna" I begin.

* * *

 **Callie's point of view.**

I hurry back to the kitchen, all hot and flustered because Arizona is driving me crazy and I want her more than ever. I finally realise that this is the reason I distanced myself from her, because I'd convinced myself that I didn't need her but I do, I do need her. Watching her with Sofia made my heart swell with joy. It was a sight I once thought I'd never see again.

"How is she?" her mom asks. I glance around at the kitchen. They did an excellent job of clearing up, despite me telling them not to do it.

"She's good, she's reading Sofia a story" I grin, unable to wipe said grin of my face.

"Are you going to start telling her the story tonight?" her mom asks.

"I probably should" I admit. "What do I start off with?"

"Take it easy, talk about her friends" her mom urges me.

"Teddy left" I begin. "Maybe I could tell her that, she doesn't really need to know the entire story on that front"

"That seems a good place to start" her mom smiles at me.

"And I can tell her about Karev bringing over her patients from Africa" I perk up thinking of a positive thing to tell her. "She'll be glad to hear that"

"It sounds like you have this whole thing under control" Barbara smiles. "I'm sorry for doubting you"

"You're her mom, it's your job" I shrug off the apology. "I love your daughter"

"I can see the way you look at her believe me I know" Barbara smiles.

Arizona comes back into the room. I can hear the sound her wheelchair makes. Barbara and I turn to face her.

"Sofia is asleep" she informs me. "She really seems to love that book" she widens her eyes.

"There's a film" I nod grimly, thinking of Sofia's frozen obsession. "Please lie to her and say that you remember it or I will have to be forced through it again"

"Noted" she laughs.

"Why don't we watch a movie or something?" I suggest, knowing that it's way too early to suggest going to bed. Barbara and Arizona agree and we end up putting on the first film we can all agree on. Arizona keeps leaning in closer to me and I'm surprised with how comfortable I am with this. Nothing was this way with Penny, I was too blind to see it at the time, but nothing ever felt this natural with her. She was a sweet woman but I guess that some people just aren't suited to one another. Once the credits begin to roll, Daniel and Barbara are eager to get to bed so they leave the room pretty instantly. I pour Arizona and I some juice, knowing that she is probably desperate to hear anything from me.

"You remember the Africa trip?" I look into her eyes for a confirmation.

"Of course, Calliope I came back early and we had a baby" she tells me. I can tell she's wondering what this has to do with anything now.

"Karev, he had some genius idea that involved a lot of money which a patient left to him in his will" I tell her. "With that, he flew over some of the kids you were going to help when you were there and got them the surgeries they needed" I trail off, noticing the happy tears forming in her eyes.

"That is awesome" she grins, wiping away the few tears that fell.

"It really was" I smile. "That project also gave Meredith and Derek their first child" I reveal. "One of the babies, Zola, was an orphan. They adopted her once she'd had all her surgeries" I smile, noticing how happy she is at this information. I decide to leave telling her anything else for another day because I don't want anything to ruin this moment. She takes my hands in hers, and I can see her leaning in to kiss me and I really don't want to stop her. When our lips meet, It's like I'm thrown back to our first kiss in the dirty bathroom of Joe's bar, when this beautiful blonde bombshell turned my life upside down. She pulls away and bits her lip a little bit.

"I've missed that" she murmurs at me before grinning, I can feel my cheeks burning up.

"I've missed that too" I smile, releasing my hands from hers. "Let's go to bed"


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter! There may be a little delay until the next update as I am currently drowning in essays and exam prep!

* * *

 **Callie's point of view**

We had a bad night. I couldn't sleep for a while because being beside Arizona was making my heart race so much that I just couldn't switch off and go to sleep. Arizona was still obviously in pain, there was nothing much to do about her broken bones now except to let them heal and keep her topped up on pain meds so unfortunately there was nothing I could suggest to take the pain away. I held her for a while, only springing apart when I heard Sofia's tiny little feet hovering outside my door.

"Sofia" I mumble, feeling drowsy because of the lack of sleep. She takes this as an invitation to come inside the room. Arizona is half-awake beside me, becoming more alert once she sees our daughter in the room.

"Mama nightmare" Sofia whimpers, her face screwed up and stained with tears. She runs at me with her teddy bear in her arms. I scoop her up and lift her into the bed.

"It's okay baby girl" I kiss the top of her head and put her in between Arizona and I. Arizona turns her head towards Sofia.

"Poor baby" she whimpers as Sofia buries her head into the crook of Arizona's neck.

"You can have a sleepover in here for tonight" I tell her. Sofia nods, not removing her face from Arizona's neck. I know she's getting too old to be staying in the bed, but for one I could do with the distraction from Arizona and secondly I'm too tired to put her back to sleep in her own bed. I put my arm around Sofia and pull her close to me. She's half-asleep now. It won't take her long to drift off.

"Are nightmares a regular occurrence?" Arizona asks, limply stroking Sofia's hair with her good arm.

"Oh yeah" I nod. "A good few times a week"

Arizona nods and carries on stroking Sofia's hair. I can tell we're not going to sleep anytime soon.

"Can you tell me more? About what's happened in the past five years?" she asks me. "I can handle it" she urges me. I know I have to tell her something major, the next major thing I can think of is the thing that caused our relationship to suffer in the first place.

"It's not pretty" I warn her.

"Callie, I can handle it" she looks at me, with those peaceful big blue eyes. "Please"

"You were in a plane crash" I tell her, studying her face for some sort of reaction. She just continues staring at me, waiting for me to tell her more. "With Meredith, Cristina, Mark, Lexie and Derek" I add.

Suddenly her face begins to fall.

"I don't remember" she replies sadly. I glance at her.

"Mark and Lexie…they didn't make it"

"What?" she gasps. "Oh god, I've been wondering where Mark is and I thought maybe he just backed off because of something we said" she rambles, her face beginning to crumple up.

"You lost your leg in the plane crash" I tell her, finally finding the courage to tell her the things she needs to know.

"Sounds like I was one of the lucky ones" she sighs, shaking her head as she stops her tears from falling.

"You didn't feel that way at the time" I respond, in a lot harsher tone than what I meant to. She seems taken aback at what I said. "I'm sorry" I apologise immediately, biting my lip because I don't really want to get into a fight with Sofia in the middle of us.

"Did it cause problems for us?" she asks. I really wish I'd thought about what I said before I actually said it. What next? Do I tell her about Lauren? Leah? The miscarriage? The divorce? Penny.

"Yep, it did" I reply firmly, hoping she gets the hint that I don't want to talk anymore about it. "We should probably go back to sleep before Sofia wakes us up for the day" I yawn, hoping that Arizona will follow.

"Sure" she gives me a small smile and I know she isn't sure what to say or do around me. She turns away from me and sighs. I pull our daughter closer to me before I slowly begin to drift off to sleep.

* * *

 **Arizona's point of view**

I can't help but stare down at my prosthetic since Callie told me about the plane crash last night. Now I know what happened, I keep looking and hoping as if staring at where my leg used to be will bring back the memory of the plane crash, although I'm not sure if it's something I'll even want to remember. I'm also intrigued at Callie's behaviour last night once she told me about the leg. How much of an issue was it for us? Not that I know the answer to that question right now.

Callie now won't tell me anything. She's being nice, loving even…so I guess whatever happened we must have made it through it. She refuses to talk about our problems, probably because it brings up too much hurt for her. It's understandable I suppose, but now I want to know more than ever.

"Maybe later we can take Sofia to the park?" Callie suggests. "If you're up for it"

"I'm fine Callie" I tell her. She doesn't seem to believe me that I feel fine. Well as fine as a person with retrograde amnesia, a prosthetic leg and a broken arm and leg can be. "That sounds fun"

"There's one about five-minute walk away" she smiled and suddenly our plans are settled. Sofia comes into the room, providing some distraction from the million questions floating around in my mind.

"Sofia Robbin, it is so cold out there and you aren't wearing tights" Callie scolded out daughter who just pulls the cutest face in response, which makes me melt inside. Callie on the other hand is not moved by this gesture.

"I don't like tights" Sofia shrugs as though this is a good reason to not wear tights when it's freezing outside.

"Well you have to wear tights otherwise we can't take you to the park" Callie tells Sofia a little white lie.

"Says who mommy?" Sofia asks wide-eyed.

"Anna and Elsa" Callie widens her eyes. "You just missed them"

Sofia pouts a little, completely believing Callie that the fictional were in fact inside our house a couple of moments ago. A quick glance from Callie confirms this is a white lie she uses often. I try not to smile.

"It's not fair. I never see them" Sofia continues to pout, before going back into her room, presumably to put on the pair of tights Callie told her to.

"Works like a charm" Callie grins.

"You're so cruel" I respond.

"You're just saying that because she's a little princess for you" Callie laughs. Her comment makes my heart swell with pride. Obviously despite my doubts, I turned out to be a good mom.

"So I'm the good cop huh?" I ask.

"Let's put it this way, she's got you wrapped around her little finger. You can't say no to her"

"Good job I have you to level things out ey?" I ask, raising my eyebrows. Callie breaks off eye contact but I can still see her smirking.

"I suppose it is" she muses, as Sofia comes back into the room, this time dressed in weather appropriate clothing.

"Good girl" Callie praises her.

"Can mama push me on the swings yet?" she asks Callie, her eyes full of hope.

"Not yet baby girl" Callie shrugs apologetically. "Her arm needs to be fixed first but I can push you"

"I will be back to pushing you soon" I promise. I use my good arm to wheel my chair closer to them. "Callie, I'm not sure I can wheel one-handed all the way to the park" I quieten my voice, hoping Sofia doesn't hear.

"I've got you" she smiled. "She's good at walking on the path without needing to hold my hand" she promises me.

"Clever girl" I say quietly, again feeling a little sad that there's so much about Sofia that I don't know. Getting to know my own daughter has so far been a delight, but I wish I'd never forgotten her in the first place.

"Sof, come on" Callie calls her over as Sofia grabs her little backpack with a design of Disney princesses on the front.

"Can I take my bike?"

"She rides a bike?" I raise my eyes in alarm.

"You were exactly like that when I got her the bike" Callie rolled her eyes.

"Sorry" I mumble apologetically.

"Not today sweetie, I gotta push mama so I won't be able to be right behind you making sure you don't fall off"

I pull a face at Sofia, somewhat apologetic that I'm the reason she can't take her bike.

"So what else can she do?" I ask Callie. I learned to ride a bike super late, because my mom thought they were unsafe and we were always moving around with my dad. "Gymnastics, walking on a tightrope?"

"You're so funny" Callie smirks. "She is quite the dancer though, ballet and hip hop" she adds. "Sofia do a ballet twirl for mama"

Following her mother's orders, she twirls accordingly for her. I grin at her once she's done.

"Beautiful" I gush. "Dancing huh?" I shift my gaze up to Callie. "Remember when we were first dating?" I ask.

"Of course" Callie smiles. "Dancing in the living room" she confirms. "I could never forget it" she trails off before she realises what she said. "That was not how I meant it"

"It's fine" I laugh. "Besides this is only a temporary thing" I shrug, although I'm hoping my memory comes back sooner rather than later. "But maybe the dancing should become a thing, once I'm healed, obviously" I add, before staring down at the prosthetic. "Or maybe not" I sigh.

"According to Webber, you got pretty good at dancing with your prosthetic" Callie smiles.

I completely forgot about the nature of the car crash.

"I still can't believe I'm not scared of Richard any more" I laugh, remembering my past authority issues. "And that we're friends"

"You are pretty close now" Callie smiles. "Same with you and April, you seem joined at the hip"

I'm surprised by that to, I didn't think I'd become such close friends with either Richard or April. But then I don't know what's happened in the past five years.

"Hey, shouldn't you be at the hospital?" I ask, suddenly remembering the demands of our job. Callie has been with me since yesterday and not once have I heard her pager sound.

"Bailey gave me some time off" Callie smiled.

"Bailey?" I ask, wondering why Bailey would have such authority.

"Yeah. Bailey's the chief now" Callie replied.

"Seems like an obvious choice" I muse at this revelation. "Is she a good chief?"

"Bailey was born to be chief" Callie replies. "Of course she's good"

I nod, as Callie begins to wheel me out the door. Sofia skips out in front of us as we prepare for our family day out at the park. Slowly Callie is helping me to piece my memory back together, but I know that her telling me the facts won't bring the memory back. I decide not to let my lack of memory ruin the day as I prepare to make new memories with the people I love the most.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews! Finally essay free woo! Hope you enjoy this update :)

* * *

 **Callie's point of view.**

Technically I'm still supposed to be off work, but I feel so guilty about lying to Arizona that a week after our family day out at the park, I find myself in the hospital searching for Amelia. I was hoping Arizona would have regained her memory by now, but she hasn't. Finally, I find her and I see that Penny is still on her service.

"Could you give us a moment please?" I ask her. She doesn't acknowledge me and I wonder if she even heard me, but she still leaves the room. Amelia turns towards me.

"What's up?" She asks.

"Arizona still hasn't got her memory back and I feel really guilty about lying to her" I tell her. "How angry do you think she's going to be once she finds out?" I trail off. "I have to tell her"

"I never said lie, I said withhold it for the time being" Amelia told me. "What's been happening for the past week?"

"She's the Arizona Robbins I fell in love with" I sigh. "This is ridiculous, a couple of weeks ago I barely spoke to Arizona unless it was about Sofia and now I think I'm falling in love with her again" I continue.

"I think that the feelings were always there, you just buried them so far down" Amelia glances at me.

"You're not helping" I glare.

"Well then why have you pushed her to the side the past few years? You went through so much with each other and you still have a daughter together?" Amelia questions. "You said you wanted to be free, but you've been dating people since I arrived"

"Wait what?" I stare at her, wondering how she knew that last piece of information. "How did you-"

"I spent a lot of time with Arizona when I was figuring out how to do Nicole Herman's surgery" Amelia shrugs. "She talked"

"Was she angry?"

"I think she was confused" Amelia gave me a small smile.

"So what do I do now?" I tell her. "I like how things are between us right now" I groan.

"Well I told you to tell her the story in order, finish it tonight and then maybe things will work out for you"

"Maybe?" I ask.

"I don't know her mind set Callie, but things will end up a lot better if you tell her now rather than carrying on living a lie" Amelia tells me. "She seems strong enough to handle it, I know Maggie thinks her heart is strong enough too"

"Fine, I'll tell her" I reply, knowing that it was the right thing to do all along. Hearing it from someone else made me feel a lot better. Penny re-enters the room.

"How are you?" she asks. It's always awkward trying to make small-talk with your ex. I suppose with Arizona it was different, because of Sofia I could never cut her off completely.

"Fine" I respond. Penny doesn't look me in the eye.

"And Sofia?" she asks, even if Sofia never exactly took to her.

"She's good" I nod, hoping this conversation will end pretty soon. Penny looks miserable. From the looks of it, things don't seem to be getting any easier with Amelia so I feel quite bad.

"Well I'll see you around" she glances up at me catching my eye for the first time. I shift uncomfortably, knowing that I won't avoid seeing Penny forever. I nod at her.

"I..I should get back" I make my excuses and leave before things could get anymore awkward. "Thanks for the advice" I direct at Amelia, making my exit pretty swiftly afterwards.

* * *

 **Arizona's point of view.**

Callie is lying to me.

She's not telling me everything I need to know.

At first, I was naïve, I fooled myself into believing that everything was fine between Callie and I except it isn't. She always seems on edge as if she or Sofia will say something to upset me. She won't hold my hand or kiss me unless I initiate it and finally she keeps suggesting to Sofia that she can have a sleepover with us every night.

What did I do to her that is making her act this way?

This morning was no exception. As soon as the alarm bell rang she shot up out of bed and carried our sleeping daughter out of the room, so quickly as though she was deliberately trying to not wake me up because it's like she knows I have all these questions that I desperately need to ask her. I lay back in the bed with my eyes wide open, not having the energy or the ability to walk through to the kitchen to force my girlfriend to answer my questions right yet.

She got Sofia ready for school as quietly as she could and I'm beginning to get a little frustrated. I know I shouldn't cause a scene in front of Sofia, it won't end well and I know Callie will probably brush it off as if the fact that I can't remember the past five years of my life means nothing to her. I regret that last comment immediately. Whatever did happen to make her act this way, didn't mean she's not trying to take care of me in the best way she could.

Finally, she leaves with Sofia and I know the school is only a couple of blocks away so I expect her to be home in a half hour maximum. I can't get out of bed until she's back, not with a broken leg and a broken arm. It's humiliating that I have to rely on her so much. At first I thought maybe she was embarrassed too, once we were sharing showers and now she is literally showering me because I can't shampoo my hair with one arm. I can't even pull myself out of bed. I try again, but of course it's no use even though the pain is sort of going away a little, my broken bones haven't healed.

I drift off back to sleep and wake up a couple of hours later according to my phone. I reach over with my good hand to check on the time. It's late morning, so Callie definitely should be back.

"Calliope" I call out, hoping that calling her Calliope will somehow make her not act weird with me. I wait a couple of seconds for a response but nothing comes. "Callie" I call out again, only now realising I can't hear any sound in the flat. I call her cell and it goes straight to voicemail.

She knew I needed help with the simplest of things and she didn't even have the decency to let me know or to help me out first. I suddenly feel very sorry for myself and my inability to do pretty much anything for myself that tears roll down my cheeks. I call her cell again but it's still switched off. I contemplate throwing the phone across the other side of the room but I need it in case she calls.

Another hour passes. I call Callie five more times but she doesn't pick up for any of those tries. It's useless and I've given up so I call Meredith instead to see if she can somehow help me.

"Please pick up" I beg into the phone as it rings a couple of times. Finally, she picks up.

"Arizona?" she asks. "What's up?"

"I don't know where Callie is" my voice trembles. "And I can't get out of bed" I sigh. "I was wondering if you have a key or knows anyone who has a key" I finish my sentence.

"Give me ten minutes and I'll be over" she replies and I breathe a huge sigh of relief. I really need to get out of the bed and use the bathroom and I don't have any idea of where Callie is or what time she'll be back at. I dry my eyes and wait for Meredith to come over. Luckily she's pretty quick and soon I'm up and ready. I'm panicking about Callie but Meredith keeps trying to reassure me.

"I'm sure she's fine" she keeps talking.

"She's hiding stuff from me Mer" I reply, wondering if Meredith has the answers to my questions. I presume so, given how efficient the rumour mill is at Grey Sloan. "Nothing has been right"

"You suffered a trauma and it's hard for two people to face together" Meredith smiles, although she's avoiding eye contact.

"Please tell me" I glare at her, but she doesn't meet my eyes.

"Arizona…" she sighs. "It's not my place to say"

"But Callie won't say it" I sigh. "I have a right to know"

"I know that" Meredith replied. "A lot of stuff went on" she shrugged. "It's not going to be easy for Callie either"

"I know about the plane crash" I shrug. "I'm sorry about Lexie"

"Thank you" Meredith replied. "If it helps, even after everything you went through you were still a fighter, I'm not sure I'd have fought so hard"

"That means something I guess" I laugh. "Mer, how bad was the past five years?" I ask, my tone becoming serious.

"You had highs and lows" Meredith tells me. "We all did" she smiles. "I'll pick Sofia up from school and you and Callie can talk"

"If she comes back" I half-joke. "Maybe she'll avoid me forever"

"I doubt that" Meredith grins as she hears the door opening. "Speak of the devil" she says when Callie enters the room.

"I had to call Meredith so I could get out of bed" I tell her, my tone of voice is harsh because I'm feeling frustrated and mad at Callie for not telling me where she went. "I called you"

"My phone was off" she apologises and her cheeks flush red. "It was stupid"

"Where were you?" I demand to know. "I was stuck in that bed waiting for you to come back"

"Arizona" Callie sighs at me. "I needed to talk to Amelia"

"About me?" I glare at her. She hesitates and I know she's trying to think of a response. "Don't try and lie to me Callie"

"It was about you" she finally replies.

"I'm going to go, I'll take Sofia back to mine and you can just let me know when or if I should bring her back tonight" Meredith interrupts, trying to leave this awkward situation as soon as she could. The door slams shut behind her and using my good arm, I wheel myself as close to Callie as what I possibly could.

"What are you hiding from me?" I ask, my tone of voice becomes softer and I blink back the tears that are forming in my eyes. "It's my life Callie, I deserve to know what happened in it, even though I can't remember anything"

"I know" she bites her lip and takes a seat next to me. "But then everything will change" she admits. "And I've liked the way things have been between us"

"Things could still be the same" I offer.

"We're not the same people that we were when we were married"

"We're married?" I ask, the corners of my lips slowly turning up before I realised she referred to our marriage in the past tense. "Were" I sigh. "We got divorced?" I glance up at her.

"We tried Arizona" she searches for her excuses as to why our marriage failed. "Too much happened to us"

"Like what?" I ask. "Was it me?" I question, wondering if I'm the reason Callie is now my ex. "But we got back together, you were there when I woke up" I ask.

She opens her mouth as if she's going to reply but decides against it. She shakes her head instead.

"We're not together?" I ask, my voice breaking off.

"No…no we're not" she replies, not even having the nerve to look me in the eye.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi guys, just want to say thank you for the reviews! I'm unsure about whether or not to leave this fic here or not, I really want to continue it on, I just need a good idea first! I'll brainstorm some ideas but if any of you have an idea that you would like to see done etc feel free to PM me or leave a review! Similarly, if you would prefer I left the fic here then let me know :) Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

 **Callie's point of view**

"The kids are finally asleep" Meredith tells me, rolling her eyes a little as she comes into the room. "I think Sofia was just excited to see you"

"I just need wine, or anything stronger" I gulp, staring straight past Meredith at absolutely nothing.

"Tequila?" she suggests and I nod, almost a bit too eagerly. She hasn't asked me any questions, yet I know they're coming. She disappears into the kitchen to fetch the bottle and a couple of shot glasses. She hands me the bottle and the glasses and I pour two measures, downing them both before Meredith even has time to grab what was supposed to be her drink.

"What the hell happened?" she asks me as I slam the shot glasses down on Meredith's table. "Talk to me Callie"

I open my mouth to reply but nothing comes out. I pour myself another shot.

"It's a mess" I admit.

"I'm sure it's nothing that can't be fixed" Meredith smiles at me sympathetically. "The two have you have been through so much together that was so much worse than this"

"I shouldn't have withheld that information from her" I sigh.

"No, you shouldn't have" Meredith tells me the truth I needed to hear. "It was her life and the details she deserved to know. But you became attracted to her and by keeping the truth about your divorce from her made her feel like it was okay to act like you were together. Because she didn't know"

"As if I don't already feel bad enough" I snap. I instantly look around at Meredith, regretful of what I said. "I'm sorry"

"It's been a long day" she mutters, understanding where I'm coming from. "Why are you here Callie? Shouldn't you be at home with Arizona trying to make her see why you kept the truth from her in the first place?" Meredith questions me. I shake my head.

"I told her the truth, the whole truth. It didn't make a difference" I sigh. "Besides she isn't there anymore, Kepner came to pick her up"

"I'm sure that will be awkward, seeing as Arizona can't ever remember being friends with April"

"Luckily for her, she regained her memory this afternoon" I snort, the tequila's suddenly beginning to affect me. "You should have seen the way she looked at me" my voice breaks off.

"You really stepped up when she needed you to. I'm sure that's something she won't forget"

"I'm sure it will be brushed aside because of the lies" I reply sadly, beginning to reminisce of our earlier argument…

* * *

 **6 HOURS EARLIER**

"I can't believe you let me think that we were happy" Arizona hissed at me, her cheeks stained with tears and her voice was strained because of the yelling.

"It was damn better than the alternative" I snap back.

"So lying to me was just to make yourself feel better?" Arizona glares at me. "It really is just all about you Callie, you didn't want to go to Africa so you didn't go. I flew halfway back across the world just to be with you, but I wasn't worth the effort of you going in the first place"

"You know Arizona, all our arguments they always come back to three things" I let out a sarcastic laugh. "You resenting me for cutting short your Africa trip and trapping you into having a child"

"Don't you EVER say that again!" Arizona yelled. "I love our daughter so much"

"Please, you don't even remember her" I blurt out, instantly regretting what I said. Arizona lets out an audible gasp.

"I never knew you could sink that low" her voice trembles.

"Arizona please" I rush to her side and hold her face in my hands. She won't even look at me. "I'm so sorry, please" I beg for her forgiveness, tears starting to roll down my own cheeks. "I did what I thought was right" I add quietly, trying not to let my voice get choked up.

"You did what was right for you, Callie" Arizona snaps back, her eyes looking towards the ceiling because I can see she doesn't want to look me in the eye.

"I did what was right for both of us" I stand up in front of her, my hands releasing her face. "How can you think that at a time like this, I'd only think of myself" I shake my head in disbelief. "I did it for you and for Sofia"

"You left me this morning for yourself Callie" Arizona spat those words out and I can tell she despises me for leaving her so vulnerable. "Am I a burden on you?" she glares angrily. "I love the effort you went to by the way, bringing my clothes from wherever I was staying to make it look like we still were together" she laughs.

"It was for the best, you couldn't go back to living with De Luca. He's an intern and wouldn't have the time to take care of you" I raise my voice. "I did what was best for you or did you really want to be stuck in that hospital room waiting for your broken bones to heal because you had nowhere else to go in Seattle?"

Arizona had an expression on her face that looked like I'd just slapped her across the face a good couple of times.

"So what the hell happened between us Callie?" She asks me, her big blue eyes are staring at me. "Because I thought that you were the one"

"I thought that too" I tell her. "We were happy for a while"

"Then what changed?" She asks me.

"You did" I reply. Her mouth hangs slightly open.

"Please tell me"

"Like I said, our arguments always come down to three things Arizona. The whole Africa business, you losing your leg in that plane crash" I trail off because I know the last one is going to hit her like a tonne of bricks. "And that time you cheated on me, after all the support I gave you through losing your leg" I spit the last couple of words out. "You have no idea how exhausting it was coming home to a wife that resents me and who won't let me help her and then later you cheated on me"

"I…I didn't" Arizona stammers. "Callie you're lying" her voice trembles again.

"Because now is really the time for lies" I shake my head in disbelief. "I knew I shouldn't have left you like that this morning, but taking care of you has only brought flashbacks of the plane crash back for me" I trail off. "You never realised how hard that was for me, you know"

"I lost a leg Callie, sorry if I was a little preoccupied"

"Even with retrograde amnesia you still sound the same as what you did when you tried to justify your cheating ways" I glare.

"I didn't cheat" she shakes her head. "I love you, I wouldn't, I committed my life to you"

"Arizona" I raise my voice a little louder than intended. "Please don't try and deny the truth" I add, as the sounds of Arizona's sobs fill the room.

"No, No" she rocks herself back and forth in the wheelchair and all of a sudden I feel transported to the time of the plane crash. Where this scene was my reality for what seemed like an eternity.

"We got back together" I mumble. "I missed you although you didn't really seem to care because you were sleeping with an intern" the hate in my voice is shining through but I can't calm down because being in this situation all over again is bringing up past memories I've been repressing for the past two years.

"I cheated on you with an intern?" she gulps, still looking floored by the news I told her in the first place.

"No" I shake my head. "Completely different person, she no longer works with us"

"What about the other person.."

"She was only there briefly" I reply sharply, hoping that this conversation will be over sooner rather than later.

"So what else?" Arizona asks.

"We got back together, we moved into a new place"

"This place" Arizona concludes.

"No" I shake my head. "I brought this place after the divorce"

"Did I keep the other place?" she asks me.

"We sold it" I add. "You first lived with Karev and Wilson in Mer's house then moved into your own place"

"Wilson?" Arizona questions.

"Resident. Alex's girlfriend" I reply simply, because explaining who everyone is to Arizona isn't what is important right now.

"So we got back together" she continues. "You forgave me for cheating, for treating you like crap after losing my leg so what else happened after that?" she asks, there's exasperation in her voice because I think she knows there must be worse to come.

"We tried for a baby" I gulp.

"No" she replies, already guessing the conclusion to the story. "No" she whispers this time and her voice is hoarse.

"You took it hard" I tell her. "You were carrying our child and I didn't know how hard that must have been for you. I wanted to try again"

"But I didn't want to" she finishes my sentence off. "Did I?"

"No, no you didn't" I reply. "You went on to do amazing things, you mastered fetal surgery in six months. You helped save lots of sick little babies and your mentor because you were persistent. But I didn't go on to do amazing things. I thought another baby would complete us" I reveal. "We went to therapy, something I didn't want but you did. We had a break, something I didn't want but you did. Then we got a divorce"

"Something you didn't want but I did?" Arizona suggests, the tears are streaming down her face by this point.

"No" I reply, wiping away a few tears with the back of my hand. "I wanted the divorce, not you" my voice quivers. "I wanted to be free"

"Well I guess now you are" Arizona laughs bitterly. "You managed to move on with perfect pretty Penny" she blurts out. My head moves upwards.

"What did you say?" I question standing up and facing her, because I know for certain I didn't tell Arizona anything about Penny.

"Penny" Arizona repeats herself.

"You have your memory back?" I question a smile forming on my lips, even in the midst of our argument I'm so happy that she's having a breakthrough.

"What?" Arizona asks, a look of confusion spread across her face.

"I didn't mention anything about Penny to you, but you remember her" I tell her excitedly.

"I…I remember things Callie. I worked with Nicole Herman, I live with De Luca, Derek Shepherd is dead, you…you're with perfect Penny" she trails off, wheeling herself away with her good hand.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I think I've kept you from her long enough Callie" she smiles sadly, taking out her mobile phone. "I'm sorry for everything I put you through the past five years, I don't think you know that I am"

"Arizona…" I begin, wanting to tell her about Penny. "Arizona, I'm in love with you"

"No Callie you're not" she trails off. "Living and acting like we're together may have made you feel that way" she sighs. "I'm going to go to April's for a bit" she responds. "I'll pick my stuff up tomorrow" she doesn't wait for me to answer and calls April immediately. For some reason I feel numb, inside I'm screaming for her not to go and for us to try again but on the outside I look emotionless, like I don't care what she does. Those 20 or so minutes pass by in a blur. I watched her leave, not having the guts to put myself on the front line...

* * *

"And I hate myself for it" I trail off as I finish relaying the story to Meredith. I down another tequila. My head is beginning to feel very funny and the room begins to blur.

"You're an idiot" Meredith shakes her head at me. "Why the hell are you here and not screaming for Arizona back?"

I stare at her.

"I was expecting more of a sympathetic response" I say, my hand reaching for the bottle. Meredith snatches the bottle away before I have a chance to take it.

"I think you've had enough Callie" she nods. "You love her, she's obviously still in love with you. Why the hell did you let her go like that?"

"I don't know Mer, that's why I'm here…for answers" I freak out a little bit. "I didn't even get to tell her that I ended things with Penny for her"

"So instead of wasting your time here, go and find her and tell her everything that you are telling me" Meredith shakes her head as if her advice is so obvious.

"What if it doesn't work again?" I cry out. "What if she rejects me and doesn't want anything to do with me because of these lies"

"So you would rather die not knowing or die knowing that you tried to fix things?" Meredith asks. "There is so much history between the two of you and you got over so much. And now you want to give up and let her go?" Meredith questions.

I contemplate this for a minute, as the room spins in front of my eyes.

"No, No I don't" I stand up a little too quickly, making me feel a little queasy because of the alcohol. I grab my coat.

"Where are you going?" Meredith asks me.

"I'm going to tell her how I feel" I grin, taking my car keys out of my pocket.

"You'll be walking" Meredith snatches the keys out of my car. "Too many people I know have been involved in car crashes" she frowns. "Go, get her" she grins, speaking to me as though she's my mother. I take off immediately, practically running to April's block. Luckily it isn't too far away.

When I arrive at April's place I see Arizona is outside of the house, wheeling slowly with one hand, her back turned away from me. I clear my throat as I come closer to her.

"You really suck with the wheelchair" I smile and she grinds to a halt. I keep walking until I'm in front of her.

"I think with one hand I'm pretty impressive" she responds, smiling at me. "I was coming to find you" she admits.

"It would have taken you a while to wheel yourself there" I laugh.

"Or maybe I was hoping I'd bump into you along the way" she teases me and drunk me is pretty certain she's flirting with me.

"I broke up with Penny"

"I'm not going to be your rebound girl" she responds immediately.

"Well I broke up with her a while back, anyway" I respond. "I realise I had feelings for another woman"

"Oh" the smile from her face drops. "That's great"

"You're an idiot, do you know that?" I smile, grasping her hand and for the first time, it feels right to me because there are no lies, no secrecy that makes me feel guilty.

"And how many specialties do you have again?" she grins, her cheeks flushing red as she grips my hand closer.

"I meant what I said" I admit. "I am in love with you"

"That could be the tequila talking, in fairness" Arizona responds, still not letting go of my hand. "But I am in love with you too Calliope. I never stopped…loving you"

"It took you nearly dying for me to realise that I needed you" I admit, my head slightly bowing because I'm ashamed at myself not fighting for her, after everything we went through together.

"I think we've done enough talking now" she squeezes my hand really tight and I take the hint. I tuck some strands of her blonde hair behind her ear and lean in, for the first guilt-free embrace in two years. She bites her lips a little as we break it off, our faces remain just inches away from one another.

"We have a lifetime to talk" I smile, stroking her hair. "And I can't wait for it to begin".


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for the reviews! This is the last chapter now but there's a new multi-chap fic somewhere on this site that I began posting the other day :) Hope you enjoy this last chapter :)

* * *

"You're sure you don't mind?" Arizona asked her girlfriend nervously as she lay in the bed beside her. Callie leant over to kiss her softly.

"I've been without you for too long I'm sure another couple of weeks won't matter" she laughed. "Besides you have a broken arm and leg" she shook her head. "I'm not that desperate for sex that I'd put you through that pain"

"Actually it's not too bad now, but you're right we should wait, especially if we're starting again" Arizona smiled. "I think that's the best thing for us"

"I think you're right" Callie grinned.

"And dating you is fun" Arizona laughed. "Rather than just jumping back to being your wife"

"I agree completely" Callie mused.

It had been a couple of days since the pair had made up after reconciling once Arizona got her memory back. Both of them agreed that this time was a fresh start for them both. They had Sofia to think about too, when they divorced she was younger but now she was getting older they either had to be in this relationship completely together or call it a day before anyone got hurt.

"So, Sofia is at her friend Kayla's tonight so how about watching a nice film?" Callie suggested. While it was great to have their daughter around especially once they told her Arizona had her memory back and was going to be fine, Callie and Arizona were grateful to have a little bit of time to themselves.

"Sure" Arizona smiled. "Can we order pizza?" her eyes gleamed.

"Are you saying I'm not feeding you enough?" Callie teased as she picked their favourite film out. "But pizza sounds awesome"

"And no Sofia so we don't have to split it three ways" Arizona laughed.

"I'm sure Sofia will be getting enough junk over at Kayla's house" Callie rolled her eyes. "This is why she must only have sleepovers with you because I can actually say no to her"

"I can say no to our daughter Calliope" Arizona pointed out.

"Oh really" Callie pursed her lips. "We'll see about that"

"Next time she asks for something I'll say no, watch me" Arizona replied indignantly.

"Sure you will" Callie responded, wrapping her arm around her girlfriend's shoulder as the film began to play.

They both found it hard to concentrate on the film. There was something magical about starting over. They couldn't keep their hands off one another and it wasn't long before hands began to roam and long make out sessions began to occur.

"We…don't have to wait" Arizona muttered as Callie left a trail of kisses along her collarbone. She rolled her head back.

Callie didn't respond but their intimacy suddenly began to get so much more intimate. They sprung apart like a pair of teenagers, when Callie's phone interrupted them. Their faces were both bright red and sweating.

"Ignore it" Arizona told Callie before Callie even had a chance to look at the screen.

"What if it's Kayla's mom?" Callie replied, glancing at the Caller ID. She turned to Arizona. "It's…Penny" she had a confused look on her face.

"Why would Penny be calling?" Arizona asked. "Did you even break up with her?" she suddenly began to get freaked out.

"Of course I did" Callie rolled her eyes.

"Are you going to answer it?" Arizona asked. The phone kept ringing on.

"I don't know do you think I should?" Callie shrugged. Before Arizona had a chance to respond, the phone cut off.

"Maybe it was an accident" Arizona shrugged, smirking at her girlfriend. "I seem to remember we were pretty busy though" she widened her eyes as Callie came over to her grinning.

"I think you're right Miss Robbins" Callie grinned, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend before Arizona's phone began to ring. Callie grabbed the phone for her.

"It's Meredith" Callie shrugged.

"Answer, maybe she knows why Penny called" Arizona urged her. Callie answered the call.

"Hey Mer what's up?" Callie answered. Arizona could hear a lot of noise on the other end of the phone even though she wasn't the one answering the call.

"Don't freak out, but Sofia had a fall at Kayla's and Kayla's mom brought her in"

"What…oh my god" Callie shrieked, immediately jumping out of the bed and beginning to get dressed. Arizona stared at her every movement, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Callie she's fine honestly. Amelia's given her the all-clear after the neuro exam but Kayla's mom just wanted to be cautious"

"Well good" Callie replied, her heart rate slowing down a little. "Is that what Penny called me about? I was too late answering"

"Yes it was" Meredith replied.

"Okay we'll be right over" Callie ended the call and handed Arizona her phone back. "It's Sofia she had a fall at Kayla's"

"What?" Arizona freaked out immediately trying to get up out of bed. Callie went over. "Take it easy she is fine so there's no point in you injuring yourself by getting up too quickly"

"How did she fall? Does she have a concussion? Did she have a neuro exam?"

"All I know is that Shepherd gave her the all clear" Callie responded as she threw Arizona some clothes to put on. "We'll get more answers once we arrive at the hospital"

The pair of them made the hospital in record speed, considering Arizona was still in casts. They rushed to the ER which is where they knew Sofia would be. They arrived to see Richard in the chair beside her, telling her a story that was making her smile. Kayla's mom was on the other side of Sofia, with Kayla on her lap and she immediately went over to Arizona and Callie once she saw them.

"I am so so sorry" Kayla's mom apologised. "It all happened so quickly, I didn't know what else to do other to take her to the nearest hospital and then my battery died" she held her head in her hands and Callie and Arizona felt sorry for her.

"It was just an accident" Callie smiled. "They happen and she's pretty clumsy"

"One minute she was upright and my youngest was playing on the floor near the table with some toys and Sofia tripped over them and banged her head"

"We're just grateful you took her here" Arizona responded, wheeling herself past Kayla and her mom to where Sofia was lay in the bed.

"There's your mommy" Richard told her.

"Mama, uncle Richard" Sofia corrected him, with a cheeky little grin on her face. "That's my mama"

"Has uncle Richard been telling you his stories again" Arizona smiled.

"Yes mama" Sofia nodded to Arizona. "My head hurts" she pouted.

"Baby girl it might be like that for a while" Arizona smiled sympathetically.

"So I can't go back to stay at Kayla's then?" Sofia asked with a sad little frown on her face.

"We'll reschedule it"

"Dr Robbins you look in a much better way than the last time I saw you" Richard observed. "I'm missing our trivia nights" he responded. The whole hospital knew Arizona's memory had returned and they were thrilled that she was getting better, especially Richard because he was the one who was closest to Arizona for a long while.

"I'm missing them too" she grinned. "Wait until the cast is off and then I'll be right back at it"

"Although I take it that this time they will be actual trivia nights not a code hey" Richard nodded at Callie who had finished talking to Kayla's mom and told her to get Kayla home. She rubbed her daughters head.

"Mommy it hurts" Sofia glanced up at Callie. "I was silly"

"So I heard" Callie muttered. "I heard you had quite the sugar hype as well" she smiled.

"Sugar is good for me mommy" Sofia argued. Callie frowned down at her daughter.

"Are you wearing lipstick?" she asked, rubbing her six year old daughter's lips until a tiny little bit of colour. "Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres, you are six and far too young for make-up"

"Mama said yes before her accident" Sofia pouted. Callie glared at her girlfriend. "It makes me look pretty mommy"

"You are pretty enough already" Callie argued back. "It looks like your time to say no has come" she smiled whispering in Arizona's ear.

"That's not fair, I OK'd it a while ago" Arizona sighed.

"I want to wear pretty colours on my eyes and lips" Sofia added. "And glitter everywhere"

"I did not okay that" Callie pointed out.

"Maybe when you're older Sof, when you can start dating" Arizona responded. "So…14?" she looked up at Callie.

"Try college" Callie laughed. She turned back to Sofia. "Did Dr Shepherd come over to look at your head?" she asked. Sofia nodded.

"And Penny too" she grumbled. "But you and mama are together forever now so no Penny" she glanced up at her parents with a hopeful look in her eyes. Richard excused himself.

"Yes we are" Callie smiled. "But, I hope you weren't nasty to Penny because she called us first to let us know you were here"

"Oh" Sofia frowned. "I wasn't really mommy"

"Sofia Robbin…" Callie put on her stern voice before a voice interrupted them from behind.

"She was fine" Penny came over, smiling down at Sofia. "You look as though you're feeling a lot better" she added.

"I am Penny" Sofia added, giving Penny a little smile.

"I'm sure your moms will be glad to take you home" Penny smiled. "I hear the best cure is chocolate" she grinned as Sofia's eyes widened. Penny turned around to Arizona.

"I hear you got your memory back" she smiled. "I'm happy for you, it must have been strange not knowing anything that had happened for five years"

"It was" Arizona smiled, not knowing what to say. She nudged Callie in the back trying to prompt her to talk to Penny. She took the hint.

"Penny can I borrow you for a sec?" The Latina added. Penny nodded and they walked away from the pair.

"Where is Penny going with mommy?" Sofia commented a cross look on her face. Arizona stroked her daughter's hair.

"They just need to talk but don't worry, mommy is still coming home with us. Arizona smiled.

* * *

"So what did you want to talk about?" Penny asked as they found a quiet spot.

"I treated you badly when she got injured" Callie bowed her head. "You didn't deserve that"

"Callie…" Penny tried to interject. "If I had been married and my ex-wife and the mother of my child was lying there I would have probably treated you the same way" she added. "We weren't right for each other, there was too much drama at a time in our relationship where there was supposed to be no drama" she laughed. "I'm happy for you and Arizona, you look really happy together"

"Thank you" Callie smiled, relieved her ex hadn't taken it badly. "It's just that with us all going to be working here then I don't want things to be awkward"

"They won't be" Penny assured her. "I'm dating someone new and she makes me happy too" Penny's eyes brightened. "I wish you all the best Callie"

"You too Penny" Callie replied, as Penny walked away from the scene. Callie walked back to her little family.

* * *

"All good" she muttered to Arizona, looking relieved. Arizona smiled up on her, glad everything was sorted out between everyone. "Let's get you home baby girl" she replied as she scooped Sofia up in her arms.

"I can walk mommy you have to push mama" Sofia argued. Arizona however had mastered wheeling with one hand so Callie ignored Sofia's comment. Sofia placed her head on Callie's shoulder muttering sleepily. Callie and Arizona smiled at one another. Now it truly felt official, everything with Penny was sorted out and they could begin their lives together again. It wasn't the most perfect way of realising that you wanted to be with someone but Callie was glad that Arizona's car crash at least made her realise what she'd been missing out on again. She knew this time it could work they'd been through so much last time for it not to work again. Both of them were ready to love one another again and ready to compromise in their relationship.

"I love you" Arizona responded as Callie placed their sleeping daughter in the car seat. "I know we're starting over so it's too soon but I do…I love you so so much Calliope and I always have" she blurted out.

Callie knelt down beside her wheelchair, placing a couple of strands of Arizona's hair behind her ears.

"I love you too Arizona" she responded. "And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you"

 **2 Years Later**

Their relationship only went from strength to strength as they recovered. Arizona had her casts taken off and they both returned to work shortly after Sofia's accident. Both of them noticed a change in Sofia, she seemed to be thriving now that her parents were back together and it was only now they realised how much their divorce even affected the young Sofia. They took things slowly for a while, enjoying getting to know each other in the two years they'd been apart. They took their daughter to the park and watched films as a family and neither of them would have it any other way. Arizona sold her place that she rented with De Luca as he moved in with Maggie and she moved into Callie's place to be with her family. Six months after Sofia's minor accident, it was Callie's turn to propose to Arizona and they married four months later in an intimate ceremony, with their six-year-old daughter and Zola as their flower girls. One month after that, after much debate they decided to have another child together. It was something they both wanted although Arizona was debating whether or not to adopt because of the miscarriage, she wasn't sure if she could go through that pain again. Now Arizona was pregnant and thankfully there were no complications or early miscarriages this time around. She was happy being pregnant and couldn't wait to complete her little family. They knew this baby would probably be their last child and neither Callie, Arizona or Sofia could wait to meet the little arrival.

Arizona went on to give birth to a beautiful baby boy, complete with blonde curls and big blue eyes. He looked just like his mama and the whole family were in love with him. They named their beautiful baby boy Lucas Timothy Robbins Torres, the middle name chosen as a tribute to Arizona's brother Tim. Arizona could see a lot of her brother in this little baby which made her immensely happy. Shortly after Lucas was born, nicknamed Luke for short, they moved to a bigger house. Arizona would never have believed it if you told her a car accident would make her true love realise that they were meant to be. But it did. As Callie placed her arm around Arizona's shoulder as they watched Sofia holding her baby brother, Arizona felt like the luckiest girl in the world. She had all she needed in this world now and there was no way she was ever going to let it go from her sights again.


End file.
